just friends
by PINK88
Summary: what happens when mother and daughter want the same guy. 3 years after Rory graduates from Yale.
1. Default Chapter

Takes place 3 years after Rory graduates from Yale, she now writes a very  
successful column for the New York Times about current matters in the  
world.  
She comes back home to work on her first book.  
Lorelai is married for 6 months now to some guy named David after she and  
Luke tried but she screwed up.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
****

**Just friends**

"David, hurry up I heard her expensive car on the drive way"  
"I'm coming... here..." puts a big wrapped box on the table  
"Oh... good, now let's go out and greet her"  
They walk outside as Rory pull a big suitcase out of her trunk  
"I could use some help here guys I'm not very strong you know... I'm a  
Gilmore..."  
"I got it" said David and took the suitcase heading inside  
"Come give your mamma a hug she missed you so much"  
"Oh... I missed you mom"  
They hugged and went in side babbling about the trip  
  
"What is this mom?" she asked noticing the box on the table  
"Open it... open it... come on... I can't wait to see the look on your face..."  
"Oh, great, just what I need one of your jokes... so what is it? My old Baby  
cloths, my baby pictures... mom I swear if it's my baby pictures it's so not  
funny"  
"Oh... you... still don't trust me, your mom...?"  
"Like that would be smart trusting the woman who sat with me through my  
entire first date ever..."  
David looked at his smiling wife and said "please tell me you didn't..."  
"What's with the look... she was only 16..."  
"Oh my god... no wonder she ran away from you after collage..."  
He said laughing  
"Don't laugh at me... and you" she pointed at Rory "you said you were over  
that a long time ago..."  
"Well what can I say I guess I'm scarred for life..."  
"Very funny you two... now open your present!"  
Inside the box was a new typing machine, black with silver lines Rory was  
overwhelmed she looked at it and barely found words to thank her mother  
"And before you thank me you know I don't steal credits so Emily had this  
idea and we went together and got it for you..."  
"Mom it's beautiful" and she went to her mother and gave her a hug  
"God I fell like such a baby..." she said wiping a few tears  
"Well you're my baby"  
"Mom thanks a lot really, it great I can't wait to start working on it"  
"Glad you like it, now go call Emily and thank her"  
After she was off the phone she came back to the living room and said  
"I think I'll go for a walk, see if anything's changed, say hi to every one  
get a cup of coffee..."  
"Sweetie nothing is changed..."  
"I know but I want to walk around for a while I missed every one, I'll be  
back later"  
"Bye hon."  
"Bye guys..."

------------------

Lorelai was right, nothing has changed, everyone was the same, smiling,  
caring.  
After a quick talk with miss patty she walked into Luke's, he was behind  
the counter just as she remembered him looking good as always 'god I missed  
this place' she thought.  
He smiled when he spotted her standing looking around  
"Well come say halo stranger" he said placing a mug on the counter not  
loosing eye contact  
"Luke..." she said smiling and walked to the counter taking a sit  
"Did you miss me?"  
"No, no I haven't"  
"Liar"  
Pouring her coffee he looked at her and thought how much she had grown up  
and trying to shake that thought out of his head he said  
"Your mother mentioned you were coming... something about typing machine I  
think... I get lost when she speaks fast..."  
"Yeah... you're not a Gilmore..."  
"That I'm not"  
She realized she hit a sore point and said in an apologizing tone "Luke...  
I'm sorry..."  
"Oh, don't be, it was a long time ago, I'm over it"  
"Are you sure, because the last thing I want to do is hurt you..."  
"It's o.k."  
"So how's everything?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"In your life I mean, how's jess?"  
"He's doing ok working at a big library in California, he wanted to give  
his dad a chance, and they seem to get along fine"  
"Good, good... so you have any plans for tonight?"  
"What... why you ask?"  
"I just thought we could hang out, you know, to catch up, because mom is at  
home with David and I really don't want to be in the middle of all that,  
not on my first night back anyway..."  
"Oh, well sure I understand... not doing anything tonight"  
"So, on my way here I saw this new place in Hartford, want to go check it  
out?"  
"Sure, when do you want to go?"  
"As soon as you close up?"  
"Umm, sure the place looks kind of empty so I'll just tell Caesar to close  
up"  
"Great, I'll wait here..."  
After he talked to Caesar he went upstairs to grab his wallet and they took  
off.  
On the way they talked about her job and about New York, when they arrived  
to that place and sat they kept talking about her ideas for her book he  
found her to be more mature that he remembered her.  
She sat there talking as they ate and he listened, something he was very  
good at.  
Time flew when they talked and before they knew it was 11 pm.  
"Oh my God, look at the time... your mother's going to kill you and then me"  
"Luke, relax... you seem to forget I'm not 16 any more... I don't have curfew,  
I'm 25 besides she's probably sleeping by now..."  
"Are you sure? Cause I know your mother she doesn't care you're 25, to her  
you're still little"  
"Well I guess she will have to make some adjustments"  
"o.k., but it really is late you sure you want to stay?"  
"Yeah I'm having fun, now I know why mom always came to you when she needed  
to talk... oh, sorry, I didn't mean... I mean I don't... I won't talk about her  
again... sorry..."  
"Rory, its fine, I'm fine, I didn't think we could go an entire evening  
without talking about your mom... I'm o.k., like I said it was a long time  
ago"  
"O.k. good, well I'm glad your o.k., and for what it's worth, I didn't like  
how she ended things between you two..."  
"Yeah well its o.k. and thanks for the... you know... what you said..."  
"So you want to go?"  
"Sure, sure what ever you want, this is your night"  
"I'm kind of tired but I'll come for breakfast tomorrow"  
"I know you will"  
"O.k. so let's go"  
They arrived to the drive way around midnight, he turned the engine off and  
they sat in silence until he broke it "so... I hope you had fun tonight"  
"Very much"  
"Good"  
"So I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Yes you will"  
She leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on the cheek  
"Thank you Luke"  
"Any time"  
He drove away as she stepped out of the car and she walked in to find her  
mother sitting on the couch  
"Where have you been?" she said looking at her in an angry look  
"Excuse me?" Rory asked shocked  
"You heard me"  
"I was out"  
"And why was your cell phone off"  
"I was busy"  
"Who were you out with that kept you so busy you had to turn it off?"  
"Luke" she said heading to her room  
"You went out with Luke?"  
"We had dinner in Hartford and we talked"  
"You had a date with some one who is 20 years older then you?"  
"It wasn't a date"  
"I bet it wasn't" she said in a skeptic tone and took her coat  
"Where are you going mom?"  
"Non of your business" and she was out the door

"Luke!!!" she banged on the diner door, it was open so she went inside and  
walked into his apartment  
"What are you doing here?" he was just out of the shower with a towel  
wrapped around his waist  
"Oh my god you slept with her"  
"I did not... are you nuts?"  
"What were you thinking going on a date with my daughter?"  
"We weren't on a date, we just talked"  
"Until midnight? In Hartford?"  
"I'm not having this conversation with you"  
"The hell you aren't" she slammed the door behind her  
"Get out!"  
"No"  
"Get out!" he took a step towards her  
"Luke, you can't do this"  
"What am I doing?"  
"Going after my little girl"  
"We're just friends" he stepped closer  
"Don't give me the 'just friend' crap, we were 'just friends' too and look  
what happened"  
"So it's about you and me now?" he was now feeling her warm breath on his  
chest  
"No" she looked down  
"There is no you and me... you made that pretty clear"  
"Don't do this"  
"I'm not doing anything" he looked at her putting his hand on her shoulder  
"Why Rory... she can be your daughter"  
"I would never do that to you or her we just talked" and his hand slid to  
the side of her arm  
"She likes you... I can tell"  
"She always have, I was always around"  
"No, I mean really likes you" she raised her eyes to meet his  
"You have to go now it's late" he said taking a step back  
"Don't do this Luke you're old enough to be her father" she closed the gap  
between them  
"Go home"  
"Is this about me? Tell me... is this because you don't have me so you're  
going after my daughter?"  
"I can't believe you would think that about me... go home..." he took another  
step back  
"No"  
"And don't ever come back here you hear me"  
"You can't do this" she took another step towards him  
"I can't believe you... to think I want something with Rory..."  
"Luke" she brought her hand to his cheek  
"You're married, get you're hands off me"  
"Look at me" he grabbed her hand  
"Go home to your husband"  
"I'm sorry if I ever hurt you... please don't take it out on Rory"  
"Mom!!!" they heard a voice, Rory was standing in the doorway  
"Rory" Lorelai said taking a step back from Luke  
"I cant believe you would accuse him of something like that... how dare you...  
he was nothing but good to us and you threw it away like it was nothing"  
"Rory don't..."  
"No mom, go home! Now!"  
"I'm not leaving without you kid... come on lets go!"  
"I'm not a kid and you can't tell me what to do... if I want to stay I will  
and there's nothing you can do about it, you have to get it through your  
head that I'm 25 now not 16..."  
"Rory we are not having this conversation here"  
"Why not... go home to your husband and leave Luke alone"  
"You can't be with him"  
"I can be with whom ever I want"  
"Rory!"  
"What, he's not with you anymore, you have no claim on him"  
"Rory please!!" she begged, tears coming down  
"Rory why don't you take her home and calm her down"  
"o.k., I'll see you tomorrow"  
"Yeah" he turned Lorelai around to look her in the eyes  
"Lorelai, nothing happened, you have to believe me, I've never lied to you"  
"Come on mom lets go, night Luke"  
"Night"  
  
On her way home Rory refused to talk to her mom it was so quiet and Lorelai  
hated quiet "why are you doing this Rory, he's so much older then you... I  
mean cant you find some one your own age...?"  
"I'm not talking to you about this, tonight or ever, I'm my own person and  
I can do what ever I feel like, I mean really mom is this how it's going to  
be now that I'm back? Tell me now, prepare me... better yet prepare your  
self, I'm not a baby mom I'm a grown woman"  
Lorelai stopped walking turning to face her daughter she looked her in the  
eyes and said "he's a good man, I know, I know how you feel around him  
Rory, I felt it to, but you have to understand he's too old, you have to  
get your self as far away as you can before you fall in love, I can see it  
in your eyes, I know you like him..." Rory started walking towards the house,  
Lorelai followed her  
"So that's what it's all about... mom, Luke is not the issue here, I am... you  
have to realize I'm not a kid, I've lived on my own for 3 years you can not  
boss me around"  
"I'm not bossing you around"  
"Oh, really, waiting for me to come home"  
"I was worried"  
"You had this look in your eyes like I did something wrong, like I broke my  
curfew"  
"I was worried"  
"Don't be"  
"Fine I won't"  
"I'm going to bed"  
"Fine"  
"Fine"  
And they went there separate ways

---------------------------------------------

end of part one.

what do you think i would love to hear.


	2. chapter 2

* * *

Takes place 3 years after Rory graduates from Yale, she now writes a very successful column for the New York Times about current matters in the world.She comes back home to work on her first book. Lorelai is married for 6 months now to some guy named David after she and Luke tried but she screwed up

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

* * *

**_Just friends _**

****

**part 2**

**  
**in the morning Rory walked into Luke's to find him giving her a cold shoulder, he gave her coffee but said nothing but good morning, after she finished her breakfast she walked to the counter to pay  
  
"Hey Luke, can I talk to you for a minute?"  
  
"I'm busy Rory, sorry, why don't you come back later?"  
  
"What for, so you can say you're busy again?"  
  
He smiled, she was too claver for him  
  
"So what will it be, now or later?"  
  
"Come by later around 10 after the morning rush"  
  
"O.k. bye"  
  
"Bye" he looked at her leaving, he new it was wrong but he couldn't help it  
  
She was too much like her mother he thought  
  
She walked back in around 10 to find him on the phone ordering something  
  
he smile and gave her a sign to go upstairs and wait for him, she did and when he hung up he followed her to find her sitting on his couch with her short black skirt and her tight yellow top, he swallowed hard and offered her something to drink, he gave her the soda and stood at the side of the couch she moved and gestured him to sit beside her, he did and she turned to look at him and said   
  
"I'm sorry about last night"  
  
"It's fine"  
  
"No it's not, it obviously did something to you, I don't want you to think about that" she put her hand on his knee   
  
"I can't do this Rory" he said moving her hand  
  
"I thought we had fun last night"  
  
"We did... but we can't..." he hesitated  
  
"Why not, I like you"  
  
"You're confused"  
  
"I know what I want"  
  
"We can't"  
  
"Do you still love her?"  
  
"No I don't, I told you last night"  
  
"I don't believe you... you can never stop loving her"  
  
"What do you want Rory?"  
  
"To spend time with you, to see where it could lead"  
  
"We can't"  
  
"She sure did a number on you last night with all that 'you're old enough to be her father' and..."  
  
"I am" he said looking at her  
  
"she made you feel guilty last night for trying to get a life how pathetic is that Luke, uh... tell me how long will you keep letting her control you like this?"  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"I know more then you think... I spent my entire childhood looking at the two of you flirting and you forgiving her every time she hurt you, always being there to pick up the pieces, you have to stop Luke, she chose to give you and what you offered her up for some one she married only so she wouldn't be alone while you sit here waiting for her, stop it Luke, it was her chose, cant you let any one else in?"  
  
"You talk too much... and I know all this but still we as in you and me... we cant..."   
  
"Why not? I'm not the kid you remember Luke, I wish every one would just get it through their heads"  
  
"You don't have to convince me, I know you're not"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
"Cause you're Rory"  
  
"Thanks for clearing that out..." she said laughing at him  
  
"I got to go back" he stood up  
  
"Stay just a little longer, please..." she said with a pout  
  
"Are you going to do that every time I say no?"  
  
"Yes..." she said with a wicked smile   
  
"Jeez..." he sat back down  
  
"Good" and she moved closer and snuggled close to him feeling his warm body as he brought his hands around her shoulder and pulled her close for her to rest her head on his chest  
  
"You smell like coffee"  
  
"Jee I wonder why"  
  
"Don't mock my small talk"  
  
"Is that what it is?"  
  
"Yes" she took his hand in hers crossing her fingers through his, he didn't object and after a few moments she said "see... that's not so bad"  
  
"No, not bad"  
  
"Can I come tonight, and talk?" he moved his head to look at her like he wasn't buying the talk thing   
  
"Just talk, I promise, and no more lectures, just talk"  
  
"Ok, come when ever you want, you know my closing hours"  
  
She got up their hands still entwined and he followed her to the door  
  
"See you tonight"  
  
"Yeah" he said reaching for the door knob  
  
"Luke?" she whispered   
  
He looked at her and she leaned in and placed a short soft kiss on his lips  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Luke..."  
  
"Don't do that"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just don't, now come on lets go"  
  
They went downstairs to find Lorelai and David sitting at the counter   
  
"Oh my god, you go to his apartment now, what next sleepovers?"  
  
"Stop it mom"  
  
"What is it with you and loners? First jess and now him?"  
  
"I don't remember you complaining when it was you doing the sleepovers"  
  
Lorelai looked at David and then at Luke "how could you do this ha?"  
  
"What did I do?" he asked with a dry tone  
  
"How can you come between me and my daughter?"  
  
"It's not my fault you're hallucinating and a psycho, I tell you it's a very dangerous mix... seriously you need help, and another thing if something happens here you cant do a damn thing to stop it" and at the hear of that she slapped him in the face over the counter cutting him with one of her rings, he started bleeding  
  
"Stay away from my daughter Luke I'm warning you"  
  
He just looked at her taking a napkin trying to stop the blood and went upstairs  
  
"Look what you did mom, why are you being like this?"  
  
"He's no good for you Rory, why can't you see that?"  
  
"He was good for you"  
  
"If he was, I would've been with him now but he wasn't"  
  
"Oh mom, poor David"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"It means poor David when you get tired of him and run away"  
  
"How dare you?" Lorelai screamed  
  
"I dare... I'm entitled for an opinion"  
  
"I got to get out of here" David followed her home and Rory went upstairs, she knocked on the door that was locked but there was no answer  
  
"Luke, open up"  
  
"Go away Rory"  
  
"Luke please, don't do this, it's not my fault she's acting like this"  
  
"I know, just go"  
  
"I'll stop by tonight o.k.?"  
  
"Fine, just go now"  
  
Rory came home to find her mom sitting on the porch  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"I don't know, he didn't let me in"  
  
"I'm sorry Rory, I just never pictured you with one of my ex's, much less with Luke"  
  
"I never should've said those things, I'm sorry, and I should go apologize to David too"  
  
"Why him Rory?"  
  
"Mom stop it, please, if you love him tell me now and tell David and Luke, you can't just be with David and expect Luke to stay single for ever?"  
  
"But he's old sweetie, and he's Luke..."  
  
"If you don't love him then you cant do this, please just let me live my life"  
  
"What about the town, uh, when they start talking?"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
"Well Luke cares, he doesn't like that"  
  
"Well neither do I"  
  
"So you made up your mind...? You want to be with Luke?"  
  
"I don't know, but we have fun he listens when I talk, you know, he doesn't care about how I look or who I am, I didn't have that in New York, you know...?"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Last night at the restaurant we talked and he listened even if he didn't know what I was talking about and he is so smart I never knew..."  
  
"He has his moments" she said trying to hide her smile  
  
"Why did you run away from him mom?"  
  
"Why, did he say anything?"  
  
"No, its just we never really talked about it, you made it pretty clear that you don't want any one asking questions"  
  
"rory please don't"  
  
"I want to know mom, please..."  
  
"I was scared I guess"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I never loved any one the way I loved him, I was afraid that he might break my heart one day"  
  
"So you broke his first"  
  
"You remember the night he took me to the lake, and he was all nervous and we didn't understand why"  
  
"Yeah and you got back in the morning and couldn't stop crying"  
  
"he asked me to marry him, Rory, and I stood there and said no, I just ran away and wondered around town till he found me crying at the inn, he looked for me all night and when he found me all I could say was that it was nice while it lasted and that he cant give me what I really need and he just looked at me, kissed my forehead and left"  
  
"Mom why did you say no, you were so happy?"  
  
"I couldn't let him in, Rory...the first time he said he loved me I wanted to die, did you know I never told him I loved him, I didn't deserve him"  
  
"But you did love him, you tell David you love him all the time, what's the big deal"  
  
"you don't know what its like to love some one and feel you're not good enough for him, what its like to want to say those wards and shiver because you never realized till that point how powerful they were... I was scared that he'd wake up one day and see I'm not who he thought I was... Rory, I know I could have never survived if he had left me"   
  
"You're wrong mom, you deserve him and more, and he would have never left you, do you love him?"  
  
"Don't go there Rory, I'm married, I'm happy, it's fine, it was all a long time ago"  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure"  
  
"Good... I can't believe you didn't tell me he asked you to marry him... Look I have to go and prepare my room I want to start tomorrow after breakfast, you're going to be alright?"  
  
"Yeah I'll be Ok honey, go do your stuff"  
  
"See you inside"  
  
"Ok"  
  
after Rory went inside Lorelai decided to try and talk to him again, she walked into the diner and he lifted his head to the sound of the bell, he gave her a furious look and continued to wait on tables, she went and took a sit at the counter and when he came around it she said "I need to talk to you..."  
  
"I'm busy"  
  
"Yeah right, there's almost no one here, I need to talk to you now Luke and I'm not taking no for an answer you hear me..."  
  
"Loud and clear, but I'm still busy, go annoy some one else, try Kirk" he said looking through his orders  
  
"Look at me Luke" he raised his eyes to look at her  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't do this"  
  
"Why the hell do you care?"  
  
"She's my baby"  
  
"She's not such a baby you know, the things she does..." he said smiling, hinting through the wards as if something happened trying to annoy her, she tried to slap him again but he moved back quickly  
  
"I'm warning you Luke, if you touch her again I'll kill you"  
  
"Does it really bother you that much that we're spending time together?"  
  
"Very much"  
  
"Why, you never forbade her to do anything, even when she ran away from you when you opened the inn, you always trusted her to do the right thing"  
  
"I don't trust you" she said after hesitating a little  
  
"Oh give me a break Lorelai, something else is going on, I don't know what and I don't give a damn but you're going to scare her away, she's going to leave again if you keep this up"  
  
"Yeah... and it will be your fault if she does... why are you coming between me and my daughter Luke, stop it, leave her alone"  
  
"You're in no position to tell me what to do so take the damn coffee and get out" he placed a to go cup on the counter, she reached for her purse to pay  
  
"Oh save it... just get out..."  
  
"This isn't over Luke, I swear if you don't stay away from her..."  
  
"O.k. that's it..." he went around the counter grabbed her hand and led her to the storage room closing the door behind them he turned around to face her and she slapped him again  
  
"You've got to stop doing that"  
  
"Don't dare pull me like this again, do you have any idea how much my arm hurts?"  
  
"Not half as much as my face"  
  
"Let me go" she yelled because he was blocking the door with his body  
  
"Not until you tell me what the hell is wrong with you"  
  
"Move Luke, I can't be around you... you make me sick"  
  
"Is that why you've been staring at my lips since we walked in here... because I make you sick"  
  
"You're crazy"  
  
"I'm crazy, tell me what would've happened if Rory hadn't showed up last night"  
  
"So this really is about me, I was right last night... do you want me luke? Do you want to kiss me?" she asked moving closer  
  
"I want you... to tell me why you've been staring at my lips and why you were all over me last night, what you're not satisfied... do you want me to talk to David, I could give him some advise" he smiled, mocking her but then she slapped him again and opened the wound from earlier  
  
"What's with the slapping woman...?"  
  
"You deserve it"  
  
"Oh my god" he said smiling  
  
"What?" she asked confused  
  
"You're jealous"  
  
"I am not"  
  
"I know you Lorelai... you have that look"  
  
"Let me go"  
  
"You're married for Christ sake... and don't even think about hitting me again it's getting very annoying" he said wiping the blood from his face  
  
"Let me look at that" she tried reaching his face  
  
"Tell me why you're so obsessed with Rory and me" he moved her hands  
  
"I'm not obsessed, now let me look at it"  
  
"I thought you hated blood"  
  
"I do but this is my fault" she covered his cheek with her palm and he leaned against it, while closing his eyes he whispered her name, she moved closer and pressed her lips gently on his, he didn't move, she moved her hand to the back of his head to pull him closer but then he opened them and said  
  
"I cant believe you're doing this, will you do anything to keep Rory away from me, even give your self, go away and don't ever come back here, do you understand?"  
  
"Luke, no... this is..." tears began to show in her eyes  
  
"No, don't even try, I can't believe you" he moved aside giving her excess to the door,   
  
"Luke, I...  
  
"I don't want to hear it, just go"  
  
"I hate you for doing this Luke" and she was out the door

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC, only if you want.

I liked your reviews, I changed some things and added some things you requested, so keep the reviews coming, even if you dont like it I would like to hear why and learn.

I rated it R because I have some pretty good sex coming up, I'm not a sick person after all Rory is 25 in this story, so if you want luke and Rory doing the .... , write what you think, I'd like to hear your suggestions.

and for the record I love Luke & Lorelai, and I can't see them with any one else but each other.


	3. chapter 3

* * *

Takes place 3 years after Rory graduates from Yale, she now writes a very successful column for the New York Times about current matters in the world.  
  
She comes back home to work on her first book.  
  
Lorelai is married for 6 months now to some guy named David after she and Luke tried but she screwed up.  
  
Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

* * *

_**Just friends  
**_  
Part 3Luke closed the diner a little earlier then usual, he finished up and went upstairs to take a shower.  
  
He found him self sitting on his couch after the shower and thoughts of Lorelai and Rory kept crowding his mind.  
  
What was he suppose to do, he thought, she was married and acting really strange, 'I can understand her' he told himself 'her only daughter wants to be with an old guy... ' then Rory's little kiss came to him like quivery through his body "oh crap" he said aloud 'she makes me feel so good, its been so long since I felt good around a woman...' his inner voice told him but then he thought 'who am I kidding, she's no woman... she's Rory... Lorelai's Rory... this is insane... how could I even consider doing this... its disgusting...  
  
And then the phone rang pulling him out of his thoughts  
  
"Halo"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Can I come up?"  
  
"Rory"  
  
"Luke, please I need to see that you're alright"  
  
"I'm alright"  
  
"Get down here and open the door, please..."  
  
"Rory"  
  
"Luke"  
  
"Fine"  
  
He came down and let her in, he locked the door and he followed her to the stairs, she reach for his hand and she shivered when she felt his warm touch, she stopped in the middle of the stairs and turned to look at him  
  
"Something wrong?"  
  
"No why"  
  
"Why are we standing half way? Let's get in"  
  
"I just wanted to look at you" she ran her fingers through his wet hair  
  
"Rory don't"  
  
"You smell nice" she smiled  
  
'She's got to stop smiling like that... jeez...' he said to him self  
  
"Come on" she didn't let go of his hand and they went inside  
  
"Sit down, I'm making some tea, coffee?"  
  
"Tea is fine"  
  
"Fine"  
  
He placed the mug on the table and sat next to her on the couch  
  
"Let me see your face"  
  
"Its o.k. Rory, leave it" waving her off with his hands  
  
"Do you want me to go?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine" She got up, he grabbed her arm and their eyes were locked  
  
"I'm sorry, this isn't easy for me, I mean, you're Rory"  
  
"Again thanks for clearing that up"  
  
He pulled her down and she sat on his lap  
  
"Luke I've had relationships before, I'm not a child, relax..."  
  
"Are we really in a relationship?"  
  
"Don't look so scared, I won't bite you"  
  
"I know you won't"  
  
"So relax... I can't believe I'm telling you how to act around women"  
  
"You're not women"  
  
"I'm Rory I get that... will a different name make you feel better? How about Michelle or Julia?"  
  
"Rory is fine" he said laughing a little  
  
"At least I got you to laugh" she said taking his hand and crossing there fingers again like she did in the morning  
  
"So how was your day?" he asked looking at their joined fingers  
  
"I'm starting to write tomorrow after breakfast"  
  
"Tomorrow is Danish day"  
  
"Luke" she said seriously "you changed the day?"  
  
"Yes, a long time ago"  
  
"Great" she closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest  
  
"You tired?"  
  
"No just want to be close" and after a while she got up and sat on him again this time each leg on each side of his body  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked but didn't seem to mind  
  
"Shh, don't talk o.k.?" and she leaned in to kiss him forcefully, he kissed her back his hands on the couch not daring to touch her, fighting the voices in his head, she pulled back  
  
"If you want me to go just say so Luke, it's like you're afraid to touch me"  
  
"I don't want you to go, but its weird o.k."  
  
"Just relax, just don't think about me"  
  
"It's hard"  
  
"Dirty" she smiled  
  
"Jeez, not you too"  
  
"There's only one way to shut me up"  
  
his hand moved to the back of her head pulling her in for a soft kiss that grew in to a passionate one seconds later, her hunger grew she needed more, her tongue brushed his lower lip and he opened his mouth welcoming her worm breath and tongue in, she broke the kiss moments later to adjust her self more comfortably on him and she touched his hardness by mistake freeing a moan from his throat he raise his head to look up and she took advantage of the moment and moved her wet mouth to his neck kissing, sucking, enjoying every little sound he made.  
  
His hands trailed to her back while her hands caress his soft hair she pulled him down pressing her lips firmly on his their mouths open in an instant letting there tongues dance around each other they pulled back moments later for air and he said  
  
"You need to go!"  
  
"You're kicking me out?"  
  
"I need to take a shower"  
  
"Another one, you just took one before I came here"  
  
"Exactly why I need another one, a cold one"  
  
"Oh..., well it's ok, let me take care of that" she said reaching down for his sweat pants making contact with his arousal over his pants moving her hand slowly and making it grow more  
  
"What are you doing? Rory... stop that" he panicked holding her hands  
  
"Come on Luke I know you want to, I felt it..." she giggled and kissed him again  
  
"I'm not sleeping with you tonight" he said through the kiss  
  
"What if I asked really nice?" she whispered seductively  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"Luke..." moving her lips to his neck  
  
"Don't"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Just don't" he got her off of him gently and she sat beside him  
  
"You're weird"  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Fine" he got up  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm going to sit on a chair far away from you and we'll talk"  
  
"You don't have to sit far away from me, I won't try anything"  
  
He looked at her in disbelieve  
  
"I promise, I'll keep my hands to my self"  
  
"Fine" he sat down and she took his hand in hers and crossed their fingers again  
  
After a few moments of silent she giggled  
  
"What was that all about?"  
  
"You're funny"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"I'm not fragile Luke"  
  
"I know that"  
  
"I'm a woman"  
  
"I noticed"  
  
"Not a baby"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Don't make fun of me, why are you so afraid of this... of me...?"  
  
"I'm hardly afraid"  
  
"So what's your excuse?"  
  
"You're..."  
  
"Rory... I get it, but I'm not the Rory you knew..."  
  
"Still..."  
  
"Why don't I just go, you're not comfortable with all this"  
  
"Rory, I'm sorry, its just that your mom's still hanging on me with everything she said and she came by after you left this morning to try and talk me out of doing this and it's hard, o.k. it really is, seeing you here all grown up acting all sure of your self, kissing me, its weird"  
  
"But..."  
  
"I know o.k. you don't have to say it again, you're 25, you're all grown up and not the little girl I remember and tried to protect all the time, I get it, but still your mom was pretty serious, she's not going to make this easy for you, and the town, you know how they get, when they find out they'll look at me like I'm a pervert or something"  
  
"They don't have to find out... I'm pretty good with this right here, I like being with you and spending time with you... this is all new for me too, this feelings, I never in a million years expected this to happened but you make me feel good and I'll tell you another thing, I don't know how you stayed single all these years kissing like that... I mean wow... really... wow... it's..."  
  
"I get it, now would you please try not to analyze the way I kiss, I know you're a writer and you have this need to describe everything but please try not to..."  
  
She started laughing "I'm embarrassing you that is so sweet"  
  
"Rory"  
  
"Luke"  
  
"Stop that"  
  
"Fine, fine, relax, I'm just teasing you..."  
  
"I know, stop that..."  
  
"And don't think I won't mock that speech you gave, I don't think I ever heard you speak so much, I honestly thought I'd have to give you C.P.R..."  
  
"I'm glad you didn't"  
  
"What's the matter don't like the way I kiss" she said pouting  
  
"Oh don't give me that and don't think you can get me to describe the way you kiss I'm not falling for that one"  
  
"Well, I tried anyway"  
  
"Rory"  
  
"Luke"  
  
"Will you stop saying my name after I say yours, can't you answer straight"  
  
"I like saying your name... don't get so grumpy..."  
  
"You know what I mean... and I'm not getting grumpy... its who I am"  
  
"I like you anyway..." he shot her a look "Fine, fine... yes Luke..."  
  
"Jeez... annoying..."  
  
"Sorry" she said hiding her smile  
  
"Its late and stop hiding that smile..."  
  
"Fine I'll go but you'll see me at breakfast tomorrow..."  
  
"For more annoying moments"  
  
"I won't annoy you if you asked me nicely, and if you don't give me coffee I'll just go to al's... no I take that back, but I wont annoy you I promise..."  
  
"I'll believe it when I see it now come on"  
  
They got up, fingers still together and walked downstairs, before they stepped into the diner she stopped, and searched for his eyes  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I please kiss you good night?"  
  
"Rory"  
  
"Luke"  
  
"oh, jeez..."  
  
he leaned in placing a soft short kiss on her lower lip, pulling back she caught him and kissed him this time not so gently, her hands moved to his hair, his hands moved to her waist pulling her closer, she teased him with her tongue parting his lips she met his for a slow, hot, pleasurable dance around each other, his tongue was so warm she thought, she had to feel it on her body, she pulled back guiding his head to her neck, she closed her eyes as he traveled his tongue all the way up to her jaw and down, kissing, sucking gently she whispered his name he went back to meet her lips and she moaned against his wet mouth then he pulled away when both of them needed air, she opened her eyes and said  
  
"Wow... lu..."  
  
"Don't"  
  
"o.k." she smiled and took his hand to lead him to the door, he opened it and she left him looking at her walking away.  
  
She came home to find her mom on the porch waiting for her  
  
"Mom, get inside its cold"  
  
"Did you sleep with him?"  
  
"No, mom, I didn't"  
  
"Don't lie to me"  
  
"Why would I lie to you?"  
  
"Because you don't want me to freak out"  
  
"Why would you freak out? I've had sex before, I lived with jack for a year, did you think we slept is separate rooms?"  
  
"Oh Rory, at least he was your age"  
  
"Stop it mom... just stop"  
  
"Not until you tell me why him"  
  
"Why don't you tell me why you're making such a big deal about this?"  
  
"Rory, he's old"  
  
"I don't care"  
  
"He's Luke, he was like a father to you all these years"  
  
"So what, I don't see him like that any more"  
  
"You slept with him... oh my god..."  
  
"Mom..."  
  
"How could you?"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"I mean how could you sleep with him?"  
  
"I didn't sleep with him mom, we just talked, why are you acting like this?"  
  
"Just talked... yeah right, I know him, he probably tricked you with his big blue eyes and shy smile, you're so naïve..."  
  
"Just so you know, I wanted to but he stopped me, he couldn't... because of you"  
  
"What... me...?" she asked with a hopeful look  
  
"Yeah he said he can't stop thinking about everything you said today and last night, that maybe we really shouldn't do this"  
  
"Oh..." she said in a disappointed voice  
  
"Oh my god you thought... you thought he was still in love with you, you thought that's why he couldn't..."  
  
"I did not"  
  
"Mom I'm not stupid I heard that disappointed tone... Mom do you love him... tell me the truth..."  
  
They heard the front door open and David said  
  
"Honey its cold and it's late what are you doing outside?"  
  
"Just talking to Rory sweetie I'll be up in a minute" she kissed him and Rory went inside  
  
"Good night Rory"  
  
"I'm not done talking to you I'm just changing for bed"  
  
"Oh yes you are"  
  
Rory stepped out of her room pushing her mom to the room closing the door behind them  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"David? Yes very much"  
  
"Mom do you love him?"  
  
"Of course I don't, I'm married"  
  
"So I can be with him if I want"  
  
"No you can't, Rory why can't you see that this is bad"  
  
"How can it be bad when he makes me feel so good?"  
  
"Does he know how he makes you feel?"  
  
"Yes he does, I told him"  
  
"God how can he even consider being with you...? I can't deal with this I'm going to bed"  
  
"Mom, wait... can you at least try to understand, I feel good around him, aren't you glad that I'm happy?"  
  
"Do what ever you want but don't expect me to be happy for you"  
  
And she left Rory's room and went upstairs.

TBC

===============================================================  
  
Tell me what you think, I have to admit I never expected you guys to like it, so I was very surprised with the reviews, thank you so much and please keep them coming, bad ones too.  
  
I'm almost sure next chapter will be a Lu&Ro sex scene.  
  
Let me know what you think.

* * *


	4. chapter 4

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

Takes place 3 years after Rory graduates from Yale, she now writes a very successful column for the New York Times about current matters in the world.

She comes back home to work on her first book.

Lorelai is married for 6 months now to some guy named David after she and Luke tried but she screwed up.

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**__**

****

**_Just friends _**

_****_

_**Part 4**_

The next few days went by fast, Lorelai was barely talking to Rory and feeling bad for not being able to be a part of her daughter's life.

Rory sat in her room writing all day, while Lorelai and David were at work, she would stop by Luke's for breakfast every morning and they spend more time at the evenings mostly talking, getting to know each other, he started to get use to grown up Rory, the one who wasn't afraid of showing her feeling and speaking her mind about everything and as the days went by he became more comfortable about being around her, learned to except her maturity.

Rory woke up on a late Saturday morning, to find her mother in the kitchen making coffee, she breathed deeply preparing her self for another battle

"Morning" she said sitting down at the table

"Morning"

"Mom, want to go check out the yard sale, see if we can find something good?"

"Amm, yeah sure we can go"

"O.k. good so I'll go get dressed"

"Sure"

After a few minutes Rory came out of her room all ready to go

"O.k. lets go"

"Yeah come on"

They arrived at the yard sale to find there were many people there, it was the first time they did something together since she got back, she felt happy, maybe in time things would get better between them.

"Lorelai darling, how are you? Hello Rory, good to see you two" miss patty said walking towards them

"Hi, patty, what up?" Lorelai said

"Good, good, and you?"

"The usual..."

"Rory, how's that book coming up?"

"Oh, it's coming slowly but its coming"

"Sweetie I really need to talk to you about something can I steal you away from your mother for a minute, this won't take long Lorelai..." she said leading Rory away from her mom

"What is it patty?" she smiled

"Honey, rumor has it that you've been spending quite some time with our diner man"

"Patty..."

"I know it's none of my business but people are saying that you've been going there every night, after closing time, now I know you and I don't think its true but it never hurts to ask..."

"Well, actually I have been going there"

"first The mother and now the daughter, he certainly has good taste"

"Patty, we're just friends, he's helping me with some stuff for the book"

"Sure honey, sure"

"I'm serious, patty, do you think if something was going on between us we could hide it, in this town...?

"I don't know, but it doesn't look good, how does your mom feel about this?"

"She doesn't have to feel anything because there's nothing there..."

"So you're just friends?"

"Sure patty, it would've been too weird if there was something there"

"That's exactly what I thought, too weird"

"So, anything else patty?"

"No honey, go on"

"Bye patty"

"So what was that all about?"

"Rumors"

"About Luke?"

"Yeah"

"She sure isn't wasting time"

"Yeah"

"So I saw some cool stuff wanna check it out?"

"Sure let's go"

After 2 hours of looking around and buying stuff they didn't need Lorelai was ready to go home

"So I'm tired, are you done here?"

"No, I saw this book sale, I wanna go take a look"

"So I'll see you at home?"

"Yeah sure, bye mom"

"Bye Hon..."

She went over to the book sale and looked around, picking up some books, she put her hand on a book and felt some one else's hand on hers

"Sorry"

"No, it's o.k." said the guy

"So... we can't cut it in two, what do you suggest we do?"

"Amm..." he thought for a moment and said "I'll let you have the book but you're gonna have to buy me lunch..."

"Sounds like a deal..."

"Good, I'm mike"

"Rory"

"So how about that lunch, Luke's?"

"Yeah sure Luke's sounds great, let me just pay for these"

"Here let me help you"

"Thanks"

After they paid for the books they started walking towards the diner

"So are you from here? I've never seen you around"

"I use to live here but I've been living in New York for about three years"

"I only moved in here a year ago"

"Nice"

"So you grew up here?"

"Yeah, ohh I could really use a cup of coffee" she said as they reached the diner

He opened the door for her and went inside to sit next to her at the table, she caught Luke's eyes and smiled at him, he smiled back and was surprised to see her sitting with a guy when he approached her table

"Hi" she smiled at him

"Hi, coffee?"

"Yes" they both answered and smiled at each other

"What can I get you?" he asked pouring the coffee

"Burgers and fries, ooh and some pie"

"And you?" he looked at mike

"Burgers and fries but no pie"

"Coming right up"

"So what do you do?"

"I'm a writer"

"A writer? Anything I might've come across with?"

"I write a column for the New York Times, 'a ward from the world' "

"I don't read the New York Times but that's really impressive, how old are you that you write for the New York Times?"

"25"

"How is that possible at that age?"

"Well it helps if you have Yale on your resume"

"Yale ha, wow, that's big..."

"Yeah..."

"Here you go" Luke said placing their lunch on the table "anything else?"

"Yeah... pie..." she said anxiously

"I'm heating it up, keep your pants on..."

"What...?" she pouted "I thought you forgot..." she smiled "anyway, I'm good, mike are you good?"

"Yeah I'm good, starved..."

"We're good Luke thanks" and he left their table to attend the other costumers

After they finished they left some money on the table and left, they walked around town for a while but Rory was tired and went home to rest.

She arrived at the diner at 9:30 as usual, she called him and he came to let her in.

"What are you watching?" she asked sitting on the couch

"Coffee?"

"No just a soda would be fine" she stretched herself on the couch

She flipped channels and made room for him to sit down when he came with the drinks

"I was watching something"

"You're not watching something now" she turned the TV off

"What are you doing?"

"So how was your day?" she asked bringing her feet to rest on his lap

"How was yours?" he started rubbing her feet

"I found some books... and..." she thought for a moment "that's it I think"

"You didn't find anything else?" he asked looking at her doubtfully

"No" she said confused

"Oh, really?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"You tell me... Who was your friend?"

"Oh my god, you're jealous? No way..."

"I'm not jealous..."

"Fine, you're not" she giggled

"Stop that"

She got up and sat beside him pulling him to her for a deep hungry kiss

"I wanted to do that all day"

"It didn't look like it"

"Well let me tell you something buddy" she said as she sat on top of him, her legs on each side of his body "you are acting like a fool"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah... and another thing, if you don't kiss me right now I'm going to really work on your jealousy tomorrow"

he brought his hands to her waist pulling her to him, she kissed him deeply, their mouths opened to allow the shivers their tongues send through their bodies when they collided, more passionate and daring, they kissed a long while pulling back a few times only to catch their breaths

"Luke?" she whispered in his mouth

"What?" he barely let out

"I need you"

"What?" he asked pulling back, panicked

"You heard me"

"Rory, I don't think..."

"Did you think we'll never have sex?"

"Rory"

"Luke"

"I can't..."

"Boy, are you weird, kiss me"

"No"

"When a lady asks to be kissed you don't say no..."

"No"

"I might cry"

"Not if you know what's good for you..."

"Ooh... I'm scared..."

"You should be"

"I know you want to..."

She said smiling moving her hand to his cheek placing soft wet Kisses all over his face, grabbing his ear lob with her teeth sucking on it gently

She drove him to madness,

Their lips met, he whispered her name, and she closed her eyes to the feel of his tongue provoking her

Parting her lips she leaned further to deepen the kiss, his tongue moved against hers in a slow pace

She slipped her hand under his shirt, he moaned against her kiss to the feel of her warm hand on his skin

She pulled back smiling at him

He looked unsure like he didn't know what to do next

She reached for his shirt and looked in his eyes asking for permission to take it off, he raised his hands and she threw it aside

moving her hands slowly up and down chest to stomach she stopped there and kissed him again slowly whispering his name against his lips he moaned again pulling away to kiss her neck sucking on it, licking, she cried his name

He reached for her top and she helped him taking it off, he kissed her again teasing her with his tongue she didn't like his games "Luke, stop it" he smiled knowing she is enjoying it

he moved to her shoulders pulling the straps of her bra down to kiss it, his tongue found the way to her jaw line and back to her lips she took his hands and guided them to her back

the kept kissing as he undid her bra and tossed it aside, she searched for his big blue eyes begging him to touch her she pulled back making it more comfortable for him to kiss her breasts, circling her nipples with his tongue sucking on it "Luke, please" she begged

he got up, her legs around his waist tight, his hands on her behind keeping her from falling, still kissing they headed to his bed, he sat with her still on him

She pulled back for air and slid off heading down to the waistband of his pants, he got up allowing her to slide his pants and boxers off

she started kissing his chest while he ran his fingers through her hair, down to his stomach and when she wanted to go further he pulled her up to meet him for a hungry kiss

She didn't want to let him go, the feel off his body pressed against hers made her shiver

he sat on the bed again bringing his hand to the side of her body caressing it down slowly, so slowly she wanted to scream

He stopped, moving his hand behind to the zipper of her skirt their eyes met and she smiled her hands on each of his cheeks,

Looking up eyes locked with hers as he undid the zipper pulling both her skirt and her panties off

She pushed him gently on the bed and climbed on top of him traveling her hands slowly along the sides of his body

Moving her lips to his chest, sucking on his nipples softly, he pulled her up for a kiss again

she couldn't wait any longer she kissed him pulling him up to roll over, he was on top now kissing her slowly like they both knew they didn't want the night to end

they took their time touching, kissing, feeling each other, he moved down to her breasts sucking on one nipple as he squeezed the other she let out a laud moan "Luuuuke, God..."

he licked the trail between her breasts up to meet her lips again, she felt his arousal on her stomach mocking her, crying his name while stroking his hair, begging for more, "Luuuke, please I need you, God, please..."

He put his hand on her knee pushing it outwards and positioned himself between her hips, she pulled both of her legs upwards and he traveled his fingers along her thigh

They kept kissing the entire time eyes open watching each other's every move, every pleasurable look

She moved her hand slowly on the side of his body down to meet his erection, he cried her name to the feel of her fingers on his hardness, with which she guided him to her opening

He pulled up to support his body on his forearms and looked at her, she smiled then closed her eyes and said "I need you, Luke, now, please, Luke..."

And he entered her in one slow motion, it felt like eternity to her she tightened her self around him and wrapped her legs around his waist in attempt to get him closer as she moaned loudly to the feel of him inside her "ohh god, Luke"

her mouth still open invited him in to kiss her again moving down to her neck she jerked against him and he withdrew a little before thrusting back inside her

She moved her hands to his hair kissing him, loving every move he made with his tongue in her mouth he began thrusting in and out in a slow rhythm she didn't like "Luuuke, I need you so much"

he began increasing his pace hard and deep thrusting, she screamed his name in pleasure, her eyes closed, hands griping his back tight, their bodies moved together

she threw her hands over her head on the pillows trying to hang on to something cause she felt she was digging holes in his back,

He sent his hands to rest on hers over her head crossing their fingers together he held her forcing her to keep up with his pace

after a few more deep thrusts she felt she was reaching her high point, she bit his shoulder and cried his name again in his last thrust feeling him spreading his warm fluid inside her he collapsed on top of her with his cheek between her breasts

after a few moments of trying to catch their breaths he looked at her, taking a group of hair from her face and moved it behind her ear caressing her cheek with his thumb he smiled at her, when she opened her eyes she smiled back

he moved to get off of her since he was still inside her she held him "don't, not yet, it feels good" he leaned in to kiss her and rested his cheek between her breasts again, she closed her eyes rubbing his back up and down

After a few minutes she moaned again and said

"I had no idea it could be so intense, I mean this was so powerful and..." he kissed her again and when he pulled back she smiled

"Found a way to shut me up hu..."

"Yes" he answered and asked "can I roll off of you now?"

"No"

"Tough" he said as he rolled off to lie beside her

"Not fair" she said moving his hand around her shoulder and snuggling closer to him putting her head on his chest listening to his heart bit

"I don't want to go"

"Then don't" he said shifting on his side to meet her smiling lips for a kiss

She climbed on top of him forcing him to lie back on his back she was now sitting on top of him, her legs on each side of his body

"What are you doing?" he asked surprised at her aggressiveness

"Amm, raping you?"

"You can't rape some one who's stronger then you..."

"Do you want me to go?"

"No"

"Will you hold me?"

"Yes"

"I love it when you get all monosyllabic"

"Yeah"

"You're cute"

"Don't"

"Why not?"

"I'm not cute"

"I won't tell any one"

"That's right"

"So cute..."

"Rory"

"Luke"

"And don't think you can get away with biting me like this... what was that all about?"

"Oh I'm sorry, it really is your fault, so don't complain but here..." she leaned in to kiss his shoulder softly moving her lips on the marks she made

"If you hadn't..."

"Shut up"

"I wouldn't have..."

"Shut up"

"But..."

"I mean it"

"Make me"

And he kissed her as she lie on top of him and then rolled to his side and fell asleep in his arms.

She woke up around 4 am, her thoughts racing, they were on their side,

he held her from behind, one hand under her body, his fingers locked in hers and the other hand above her body on her bare stomach, she brought their entwined fingers to her lips and kissed the back of his hand then put it on her chest,

He shifted to his back and she used the opportunity and got out off bed.

She got dressed watching him breathing slowly his chest go up and down, she sat next to him looking at him,

'How can he be so beautiful, and so gentle yet so macho and stiff' she thought and moved the back of her fingers on his cheek smiling, he opened his eyes

"Rory?"

"Shh, go back to sleep, I'll stop by later" she kissed his cheek as he closed his eyes and went down to the diner and headed to her house.

She entered the house quietly, she didn't want to go one on one with her mother, not after he made love to her, not when she never felt happier.

She fell asleep holding on one of her pillows, thinking of him.

* * *

Hope it was as good as I hoped it would be...

So how about it... I just had to do it, I apologize for those who found it a little disgusting.

Well tell me what you think, I'm waiting to here everything you have to say, good and bad.

I intent to end this fiction with Luke & Lorelai, but I can always change it... it's your call.

Please, please, please review.

* * *


	5. chapter 5

* * *

Takes place 3 years after Rory graduates from Yale, she now writes a very successful column for the New York Times about current matters in the world.

She comes back home to work on her first book.

Lorelai is married for 6 months now to some guy named David after she and Luke tried but she screwed up.

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_**Just friends**_

Part 5

Rory woke up still holding on to her pillow, she glanced at her watch that showed a little after one, she smiled, to the memory him sailing through her mind.

After she took a shower and got dressed she headed to Luke's,

_Oh my god I can't stop smiling_ she thought while walking to the diner

_What am I going to say to him, should I smile, maybe I shouldn't go at all, I don't think its safe to see him in public after last night... what if he regret last night, if he thinks it was a mistake...oh Rory get a grip... what are you 16... everything will be fine... just go in, smile order lunch and go home... simple... very, very simple... not very simple... ohh god... there he is, he looks nice today... well not just today... have I gone mad... I'm talking to myself... I have gone mad... o.k. deep breaths... here we go... _she walked in an sat at a clear table, he spotted her and took a mug and coffee pot to her table

"Hi there"

"Hi" she said looking at the coffee being poured into the mug

"So what will it be?"

"How about a glass of really cold water, coffee is so not what I need right now"

"o.k.... "He smiled to himself at her not looking at him "anything to go with that really cold water?"

"Lunch..."

"Why don't I go get you those water, then we can start again"

"o.k."

He came right back and watched her drink, she took short sips until she finely said

"Boy, are you going to mock me for this one... and its going to be a hell of a payback for all of my mocking..."

"No idea of what you're talking about"

"Good, I'll just have the usual"

"You'll have to be more specific..." he said smiling wickedly

"Jeez... fine, burger and fries"

"Any... pie today...?"

"I don't know yet..."

"Coming right up" he walked away smiling to himself

After she finished eating she approached the counter and he looked at her smiling

"Stop that Luke..."

"Don't know what you're talking about..."

"Fine... here..." she put some money on the counter and turned to leave

"How about that coffee I offered?" she turned to look at him "sit down"

"If this is your idea of fun, you're sick"

"Again, don't know what you're talking about" she took a sit in front of him

"Where is that coffee" she demanded and he poured her some

"So how are you feeling today?"

"Very good..."

"Why is that?"

"Very funny"

"I thought so... but seriously, I feel very good too"

"Really?"

"Do you by any chance know why?"

"No I don't ..." she smiled

"Too bad..." 'She has got to stop with the smiling thing...' he thought

"Very good coffee"

"I wouldn't know... never tried it..."

"Your loss"

"I bet..."

"So what are you doing tonight?"

"I was thinking..." he looked around that no one listened "that... maybe I could... you know... cook you dinner... what do you think?"

"I think... I would like that very much"

"Yeah?" he smiled

"Yeah" she smiled back

"So I'll see you tonight"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go now... write some more... bye..."

"Bye..."

She came by at 9:30 and he came down to the diner to open the door for her.

When they reached the stairs she stopped and searched for his eyes

"Hi" she said leaning in to meet him for a kiss

"Hi, your self... come on..."

They walked inside and he went to the kitchen to check on the food

"Something smells good... hey I brought wine, the only one I could fine around the house, hope you like white wine..."

"Sure, hey come here for a sec will you..."

"What do you need?" he brought the spoon to her mouth for her to taste

"So, how is it?"

"Salt, definitely... but other then that taste good..."

"Good, so how was your day?"

"Bad"

"Your mom again?"

"Yeah... and I couldn't concentrate on writing because I kept thinking about you and nothing came out"

"I'm flattered"

"You should be"

"Ah ha"

"So how was your day?"

"Kirk, Taylor, nothing interesting..."

"Taylor is always interesting..."

"No he's not"

When the food was ready she sat down and poured the wine, he brought the plates and sat down in front of her

"Enjoy... hope you like it..."

"You too... and I know I will"

"So, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What was that all about this morning?"

"Please don't even try to go there... that was on my top 5 moments to erase from memory..."

"Honestly... I thought it was cute..."

"Cute... Luke Danes does not say cute... ever..."

"Well you were..."

"Thanks but I made a complete fool of myself..."

"You didn't, it was fine... and at least you didn't crash any tables and bumped into doors..."

"Oh my god, you remember that...? I spent days mocking her for that..."

"It was funny..."

"This is really good..."

"Thanks, nice way to change the subject..."

"So what do we drink for?"

"Amm... your book?"

"Sounds good"

"To your book then..."

"To my book"

After they finished eating Rory sat on the couch while Luke was still clearing everything, when he was done he sat next to her

"So what are you thinking about?" he asked

"You know... I was thinking today that you're my Rochester"

"You're what?" he asked with no clue to what she was talking about

"Rochester... from 'Jane Eyre'...." He bruoght his arm around her shoulders

"Jane Eyre?"

"The book! It's a classic" she snuggled closer to him, her legs on the couch and her head on his chest

"Ohh"

"Did you read it?"

"Is it a love story?"

"Yes... and a very romantic one too..."

"There's you're answer..."

"Luke...?!"

"What?"

"Do you at least know the story?"

"No..." he said smiling "tell me about it"

"You wouldn't like it"

"You seem to like it enough for me to at least care what it is about"

"You are so..."

"Say sweet and you're out of here"

"Cute?"

"Jeez..." she giggled and reached for his hand

"Anyway... it's about this girl she's 18 when she comes to work as a privet teacher for a little girl who lives with Mr. Rochester who's 40..."

"Ah ha"

"And they fall in love"

"Ohh... o.k.... and...?"

"That's it... basically..."

"No it's not"

"Yeah it is..."

"Rory"

"Luke"

"Fine... but just so you know, I don't have a secret lunatic wife in my attic..."

"You tricked me..." she hit his arm "how do you know Jane Eyre?"

"I'm not that much of mountain man you know..."

"So you did read it..."

"Don't go over board here, I said I knew the story... that's enough..."

"I can't believe you... everyday, something new..."

"Yeah well..."

She turned to lay her head on his lap looking up to meet his smile

"This doesn't mean I'm in love with you, you know, so don't freak out on me"

"Do you see me freaking out?"

"Kiss me!"

"Are you bossing me around?"

"No I'm just to tired to reach up"

"Says the woman who sat all day in front of a typing machine while I worked"

"So you don't want to kiss me?"

He leaned in and kissed her, she sent her hand to the back of his head to keep him there and deepened the kiss, his hand was stroking her stomach softly, and as their tongues were battling he slipped his hand under her shirt, she let out a pleasurable moan and caressed his cheek when he pulled away for air

"Wow..." she started to say

"Enough with that"

"Fine, so I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes you will"

"o.k." she got up and straightened her shirt

"Come on, I'll walk you down"

They went down the stairs and before they went into the diner they both stopped and she said

"I had fun tonight"

"Yeah, me to"

"Thanks for dinner"

"Any time"

"So good night" she kissed him softly

"Night"

He unlocked the door and she went home smiling while he went upstairs smiling as well.

Suddenly he heard hard knocking he came down to find Lorelai with Rory standing there he let them both in

"o.k. I told you this was going to happen but you didn't listen so I'm making her choose"

"Mom!!!"

"I'm serious Rory, make up your mind him or me"

"Mom you cant do this, why are you acting like this, how can you make me choose"

"Why are you hurting you daughter like that?"

"It's your fault Luke, you make me sick"

He didn't answer, just looked at her and then Rory "fine"

"What?" both said in different tones

"Go home, take Rory with you"

"Luke... don't do this"

"Rory I can't... not like this, I don't want to put you in the middle..."

"But its wrong Luke we both know that" she stepped closer to him "we're good together" she took his hand just like always, fingers joined "please..."

The look in her eyes could kill him he thought, she was so beautiful, Lorelai stood there watching them together, and her heart broke

After looking into Rory's eyes he didn't want to let her go so easily

"I need a reason Lorelai" he said "not just you're too old, or jealousy, a real solid reason for your behavior"

"I can't do this" she turned to leave

"Lorelai if you're walking away, you're walking away from your daughter you know that... right"

She put her hand on the door

"Lorelai, don't do this, come on I know you, tell me what's so bad about your daughter wanting to be happy"

"But why with you?" she choked, trying to keep her self from crying

"Give me a reason Lorelai" he pressed

She turned to face them her eyes red

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry Rory"

"If it's satisfying enough, I promise I'll stay away from her, just give me a reason"

"I love you..." she gave in to her heart, tears coming down, her hands on her face she ran away leaving them standing there, Luke broke from Rory's touch and took a step back

"Luke?"

"Ha?" he was in shock, couldn't find words, he stared at nothing

"Are you o.k.?

"I don't know"

"Talk to me"

"I can't Rory"

"Luke"

"Rory please this isn't easy for me"

"I know its not"

"Go see if your mother is o.k."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know"

"bye Luke" she wanted to stay and hold him, this wonderful man that always did good, always took care of them, never hurt any one, he was in pain, he just heard the wards he longed for her mother to say, she could see he was heart broken but he broke from her touch, he needed to be alone, so she left him, and followed her mom, whether to comfort her or be angry with her she didn't know, but she was going after the one she loved most in the world

"bye Rory" he wanted to reach for her hand and pull her close, tell her she means the world to him, how much she made him feel good since she came back but he couldn't, he did enough hurting he thought, he didn't need to hurt her more, now with worthless wards, she never told me she loves me, ever, he thought, how could this be after so long, and she's married, why would she do this now, maybe she would do anything to keep Rory from me, but she was crying... and I know her, I know when she's lying, oh, crap what the hell am I going to do now should I go and see her... I can't... David is there... what if I call her... I couldn't... how can I face her now after... after I... damn you Lorelai... why didn't you say something before I... oh god I cant even say it... oh Rory, if I could only talk to you now, let you comfort me, you'll never know what you did to me with those eyes, and smile, and last night, oh my god what am I gonna do now, oh Lorelai if I didn't love you so much I would hate you now... "I hate you" he said aloud

"Luke..."

"Caesar, what time is it?"

"Its five, what's up with you?"

"Five?" he asked realizing he sat there all night thinking about Rory and Lorelai

"Can you deal with the diner today? I have to go and call john, Daniel and Laura, tell them I won't be here all week and that they need to work full shifts all weak"

"Sure boss, going some place?"

"Yeah, my cabin, I can't be here for a while"

He went upstairs for a few minutes to pack some stuff and he was on his way to the cabin, leaving stars hollow, and all the pain behind, it was a consolation even if it was only for a few days.

-----------------------

BACK AT THE GILMORES (a few minutes after they left the diner)

Rory found her mother in her room holding "Jane Eyre" that Rory red earlier that day

"Mom?"

* * *

I really hope you guys liked it.

What will Rory say to her mother for lying to her, for ruining this for her?

What will they both do when they find out Luke is gone?

Review, please. And tell me what you think should happen now, I have a few ideas for the ending and it's all Luke&Lorelai, because it could never be something else.

* * *


	6. chapter 6

* * *

Takes place 3 years after Rory graduates from Yale, she now writes a very successful column for the New York Times about current matters in the world.

She comes back home to work on her first book.

Lorelai is married for 6 months now to some guy named David after she and Luke tried but she screwed up.

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

_**Just friends **_

****

**part 6 **

"Mom?"

Silence

"Mom, talk to me..."

Nothing

She sat next to her looking at the book in her hands

"I'm sorry Rory"

"I know..."

"How is he?"

"I don't know, he asked me to leave"

"Rory... I'm so sorry..." she started crying

"You should be"

"I hate my self"

"You lied to me, I asked you more then once, you lied to me"

"I hate my self for doing this... for acting like a bitch... for loving him..."

"You're married... what's gonna happened now?"

"I don't know... you hate me... and he hates me... and I deserve it..."

"We don't hate you... well at least I don't hate you..."

"Well, he hates me... I know him... he hates when I'm like this, lying and hiding stuff, I went to see him the other day, and he asked me if I was jealous and I said he was crazy and that he makes me sick... and then I tried to kiss him... I didn't even know how I felt... I spent the last 4 years trying to push the love I had for him... I thought I did... I thought it was gone... but seeing you this morning when you sat at the counter... you reminded me of my self... and I got to thinking... and I felt I was going to explode... I couldn't stop crying... I wanted him to hold me so much... and then David came home and I looked at him... and nothing... the man I married... nothing... no thrill, no butterflies... no bumping into doors or crushing tables... nothing... and when I look at him... this amazing man... I want to die..."

"I can't believe you would do such a thing mom... you have any idea how you hurt all of us... David and Luke and me... mom how could you do this...?"

"You hate me... and you have every right to... I wanna die for hurting you like this..."

"Mom you're married, couldn't you just let us be happy..."

"I'm sorry..."

"Well what now...?"

"I don't know"

"Mom, go to him..."

"How could I do this to you...? I love you most in the world... you're my best friend the reason I breathe... I hate my self for hurting you... I knew you were happy... how could I do this... you can hate me now for the rest of your life... I'll understand..."

"I don't hate you mom... I can never hate you... but I wish you were honest with me before I... before we... oh mom... do you have any idea what you did..." she started crying

"Rory...?"

"I slept with him mom... I made love to him..."

"Oh Rory... shh... I hate my self so much for ruining this for you..."

"And he was so sweet and different, and I made him laugh..."

"Oh god... what have I done... how could he do this...?"

"It's not his fault mom... he didn't know... how could he... you're married..."

"He shouldn't have done this..."

"Did you expect him to stay single...? Oh mom, That is so selfish ... he's wonderful, he deserves the best this life has to offer... he's always good, sure he's grumpy about it but good, and he cares so much for every one in this town, and he loves you, he was always there for you and you broke his heart... you should've seen his face mom... when you told him you loved him... its like he died..."

"I know... I know... I hate my self... I could never face him now...

"Poor Luke... he'll never forgive him self for sleeping with me..."

"What have I done...?"

"Mom its not too late, you can fix this... go to him... tell him you love him... ask him to forgive you, he always forgave you..."

"But what about you... oh sweetie... I'm such a horrible person... do you love him?

"no... but I care a lot about him... he made me feel really good... but mom he belongs with you... he always have... you're meant to be... and you know you cant change how you feel..."

"I can't ask you to do this... to give him up..."

"I have no choice... if I had known sooner I would've stepped aside, now... now it's harder... but if you ask me I will, I'll step aside... I will never stand in the way of your happiness"

"How did I ever get so lucky to have you as my daughter?"

"Well I don't know... but I do know that he can't be with me now that he knows why you've been so against it..."

"Did he say anything to you when you left?"

"He was in shock... he broke from my touch and sat down staring at nothing, and he said goodbye..."

"He never says goodbye... he hates saying goodbye..."

"There's your answer"

"I'm so sorry... well I guess I ruined it for both of us..."

"What do you mean?"

"He's not going to be with you... but he can't be with me because he slept with you... I sure outdone my self this time it's a world record for screw ups..."

"You're wrong mom... he just needs to hear you say that you love him he'll come around..."

"I don't know..."

"Well I know... he loves you..."

"I'm going to need some time... you know to get the strength and courage to face him..."

"Give it a couple of days... you'll get there..."

"Yeah... I'm really sorry Rory... I never meant for any of this to happen..."

"I know mom..."

"So... can I ask you a gross question?"

"Maybe you shouldn't..."

"So maybe another one, not so gross?"

"Lets hear it..."

"So he was your Rochester wasn't he...?"

"Did you know he knew Jane Eyre...?"

"No way..."

"Yes way..."

"Who would've guessed... mountain man and Jane Eyre... please tell me he didn't read it though, because that might ruin his image..."

"No he didn't... and for the gross one... we didn't tonight..."

"That wasn't my gross one..."

"I don't even want to know..."

"His performance?"

"Mom you are gross..."

"Sorry... I had to ask... do you think we can compare notes..."

"Get away from me... I haven't forgiven you yet you know..."

"To early to ask? How about I ask you tomorrow?"

"Oh my god... what have I done wrong in this life to deserve this..."

"Hey Rory..." she asked in a chocked voice

"Yes mom?"

"Can I stay here tonight with you?"

"Sure mom"

They got in bed and Rory laid her head on her moms shoulder

"I hope you can forgive me one day for doing this to you" she whispered

Silence

"I love you so much, I never meant to hurt you..."

"I know" she said fighting her tears

"Good night" she said but Rory didn't answer

After a few moments of silent Rory said

"Mom?"

"What is it honey?"

"I love you so much to, and I want you to be happy"

"I know you do..."

"Night"

"Night"

Rory woke up in her mother's arm that was already awake

"Morning"

"Morning mom"

"Feeling any better?"

"No..."

"Let's go get coffee"

They got up and headed to the kitchen to find David sitting there

"Morning"

He didn't answer

"Boy I need coffee..." Rory said

"Rory, could you leave your mother and me for a while?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll just be in the shower"

"David?"

"I heard you and Rory talking last night..."

"Oh, David..."

"I'm gonna come for my stuff in a couple of days... let things cool off for a while"

"I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen..."

"I know, I heard last night... and I can't force you to love me... if its not there, its not there right...?"

"I never meant to hurt all of you, David... I'm so sorry..." she cried

"Shh... its o.k., I know..." he held her

"David I really am sorry... you were so good to me and I hurt you..."

"You don't choose who to love..."

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For this, for being so understanding..."

"It's not easy you know... to find out that the woman you love doesn't love you back..."

"I know... you're so sweet... you're holding me when you should really be walking away..."

"Well you're still my wife and I don't like seeing you hurt"

She looked at him and kissed him on the cheek, a long loving kiss

"I'm gonna go now"

"When will I see you?"

"In a few days"

"o.k."

"Goodbye Lorelai"

"Bye David"

She sat at the table and started crying, for all the last event, for lying to every one, mostly to her self... for hurting every one around her especially her little girl, who wasn't so little...

"Mom? Where's David?"

"He heard us last night... he left..."

"I'm sorry mom..."

"Don't be, I brought this on my self..."

Lorelai didn't go to work the next two days, she sat at home thinking, crying, trying to find a way to talk to Luke, she didn't know what to say, what could she say... nothing, she thought

"Mom?"

"Rory..."

"It's been two days, come on... up on your feet... you're going to Luke's..."

"What will I say to him Rory...?"

"You'll know when you see him..."

"Fine, but it won't be my fault if he kicks me out of the diner..."

"He won't"

"Fine"

She got up and got dressed, with her heart beating hundred miles an hour she went to Luke's.

"Hey Caesar, is Luke here?"

"No" she started walking to his apartment "he's not there"

"Did he say when he's coming back?"

"Next week..."

"Next week? What do you mean next week?"

"He took the week off..."

"To go where?"

"Something about a cabin"

"Thanks Caesar" and she left to ran home like a hurricane and burst into the house

"Rory...!!! He's gone..."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Left... to his cabin... took the week off..."

"Oh my god... he's worst then we thought..."

"Yeah, Gilmore girls strike again..."

"You mean Gilmore girl... as in singular... you... you strike again..."

"Took the week off, since when does he leave his precious diner and for a week no less" she said throwing her hands in the air

"It never happened before..."

"Well actually it did... twice..."

"When?"

"Well that time you and jess got into the accident and I said all those awful things..."

"Right... I remember... I saw him the night he came back..."

"And after we broke up... you weren't here, you went back to Yale the day he left..."

"Mom you have to go to him!"

"Me??? How come I get to go?"

"Well it's your fault he's there... you go fix it..."

"I cant... he'll kill me... and then he'll bury me in the woods where no one can find my gorgeous body... and I'll never see you..."

"Wow... easy now... we already have one Stephan king in this world we don't need another... what an imagination... he won't kill you, he loves you..."

"Not now he doesn't..."

"Well one of us has to go and it's not going to be me..."

"Wait a minute, we don't have to go... maybe its good that he's there, thinking, I mean he needs time to digest all that's happened"

"Yeah... and to realize he can't be with neither off us... good going Einstein..."

"Then what do you suggest we do Yale girl...?"

"You have to go and tell him you love him"

"I don't think I can face him"

You have to... it's your only chance..."

"Let's flip on it..."

"Flip on it...? Flip a coin... we're not talking about who's gonna do laundry... this is Luke we're talking about..."

"I'll sleep on it..."

"Fine..."

* * *

I don't like this chapter but it was important for the story.

Thank you very much for all the reviews, especially to **_smile1._**

Keep them coming...

This is my second try of writing a fiction, the first was pretty much ignored so I'm trying to change it a little, hope it will come out better.

**NEXT: WHO WILL GO TO LUKE'S CABIN? **

**AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

Hope you'll like it, and thanks again for all the reviews.

* * *


	7. chapter 7

* * *

Takes place 3 years after Rory graduates from Yale, she now writes a very successful column for the New York Times about current matters in the world.

She comes back home to work on her first book.

Lorelai is married for 6 months now to some guy named David after she and Luke tried but she screwed up.

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Just friends **_

****

**Part 7**

She saw the cabin, the door was open, when she came closer she could hear voices from inside

"So you don't need anything else?"

"No Kelly thanks for doing this..."

"Yeah well, you pay good... and it's nice to see you, you haven't been around much lately..."

"Well thanks..."

"So I'll leave you now, to your thoughts, but I'll tell you who ever she is, I would be happy to take her place..."

"Thanks for coming Kelly, I'll see you..."

"Bye Luke..."

The woman walked outside and saw Rory standing near her car

"Good evening..."

"Hello..."

"Are you lost ma'am"

"No"

"So, you're for him?"

"Yes"

"Aren't you a little young for him?"

"Excuse me?"

"He's a sweetheart that Luke... nicest man I've ever met..."

"Yeah"

"You're the reason aren't you?"

"The reason...?"

"Why his out here alone, sitting here all day..."

"Why did he say anything?"

"He doesn't have to... He looks like hell..."

"Oh, crap..."

"But I can tell he really cares about you... you don't hurt so much if you don't care..."

"So what are you doing here so late?"

"Don't worry, I just dropped off some things for him beer and food..."

"Oh..."

"So good night, and good luck..."

"Thanks"

She took a deep breath and approached the door

There he was sitting in front of the fire place on the couch

Beer in his hand, staring at the fire

"Did you forget something Kelly?" he said not turning to see who it is

"Hi" she said, he recognized her voice but didn't move to look

"Hi"

her knees weakened to the sound of his broken voice, she couldn't move, suddenly the expectation and the need to see him and feel him were replaced with pain, her heart went out to him

She looked around, there was a bag near the bed which wasn't made, dishes in the sink and a few empty bottles of beer.

The cabin itself was one room, with a bed in the middle and a night stand, the bathroom was close to the bed and was small.

In the kitchen was a small fridge by the sink and two shelves above it, and a stove on the other side of the sink.

"You shouldn't have come?"

"I wanted to..."

He didn't move, the silence cut through her heart, she didn't know what to say

"Close the door and come to the fire, its cold"

She did it like a good little girl, she stood near the couch

"Take your coat off, Sit down"

She didn't speak, she hanged her coat and came to sit at the end off the couch

"You want some tea? I don't have coffee here"

"Yes"

He got up and did his way to the kitchen she followed him with her eyes, trying to read his mind, to figure what to say...

He handed her the tea and sat, they just looked at the fire for a long while...

"How are you feeling?"

"Take a guess" he said hurt but didn't raise his voice

"Don't do this Luke, it's not my fault"

"I know, I'm sorry"

"Its o.k. I can only imagine how you feel now..."

"Why did you come?"

"I wanted to see how you feel"

"And the real reason...?"

"Mom couldn't face you..."

"I figured"

"She loves you"

"Rory, don't"

"Why not, it's true"

"One day out of the blue she decided that she..."

"She tried to let you go, she couldn't... she loves you... she always has..."

"I don't want to here it"

"Luke she told me why she broke up with you"

"Why is that?"

"She was afraid, she was afraid of how much she loved you, she never felt that way before"

"And she got married a year later"

"She needed some one, to love her and take care of her"

"I could've done all that"

"She was scared you'd break her heart"

"How could I... I loved her more then anything"

"She knows, but she felt she didn't deserve you..."

"That's bull..."

"Fine so maybe she was afraid to commit, to let some one in..."

"She let David in... wasn't she afraid then...?"

"Don't even try to compare what she has with David to what you guys had..."

"Which obviously meant nothing to her..."

"She's getting a divorce..."

"So...?"

"You have to go to her, let her apologize..."

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"How can I be with her now, after you and I... well you know..."

"I told her it would be a problem"

"I'd say, it would be too weird for me to handle"

"Do you love her?"

"Rory"

"Luke"

"Rory stop"

"Tell me"

"I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know it's a simple question, yes or no?"

"You know I can't shut you up now so you're using that against me"

"Who says you can't, maybe mom and I can share you"

"Jeez Rory"

"Luke"

"Stop it"

"Stop what"

"Rory"

"Luke"

"How is she?"

"She's holding up..."

"Why didn't she come?"

"You don't want to know..." she said laughing

"Why is that?" he smiled

"She was afraid that you'd kill her and bury her in the woods..."

"She needs help"

"Tell me about it..."

"I'm sorry for all this... what happened..."

"Me to, very much..." she reached for his hand and crossed her fingers in his, she loved to see her small hand in his

"You love the thing with the hands... what's with that?"

"I like your hands plus it makes me feel really close"

"So how did you feel when you found out she... you know?"

"Umm, you want some more tea?" she broke from his fingers and tried to get up but he grabbed her hand

"I want to know... don't change the subject, sit down"

"I just thought you might want some more..." she said sitting down avoiding his searching eyes

"Talk to me Rory" he reached and held her hand

"What do you want me to say?"

"How did you feel when she told you?"

"It doesn't matter"

"It matters to me, I know how you felt the other night, I was there"

"You sure were"

"Rory"

"I told her I'll step aside if she asked me to"

"And"

"And what?"

"I didn't ask what you said, I asked how you felt"

"Horrible"

"I'm sorry" he said bringing their joined hands to his chest

"She's my mom Luke, I want her to be happy"

"I know you do"

"I really wanted to be with you... the other night was... I never..."

"I know, its o.k. everything will be alright"

"Thank you for being so understanding about this, I never knew you were so sweet"

"Rory"

"Sorry, but you are, you're the sweetest person I know"

"Stop it"

"You know you're coming home with me tomorrow...? You know what will happen if you don't...? She'll kill me and bury me in babette's back yard..."

"I don't know Rory"

"She loves you..."

"And you... how will you take it...?"

"I'm going back to New York..."

"No Rory... you see... I could never live with my self if I take you away from your mother..."

"She can't have it both ways you know... I asked her more then once if she loves you, she said no every time... she could've said yes and none of this would've happen... its her fault I'm leaving... but I'll be o.k. I just need some time... and now that I know how strong your love for each other is, I would never dream of taking that away from my mom..."

"I wish I could turn back time and keep you from hurting this way"

"I missed this... us... your hand..."

"You know how much I care about you right?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

"You know" she said looking down "I'm just dying to kiss you right now"

"Well what do you suggest we do about it?"

"Luke" she whispered her eyes drowning in his

"What?"

"Make love to me, one last time" her eyes begging

"Rory I..." she kissed him whispering his name through his lips teasing him with her tongue parting her lips allowing him to let his tongue in, she missed the feel of it against hers

he deepened the kiss pressing his body to hers when she went to his belt and unbuckled it, he sent his hand and slipped it under her shirt, she moaned at the feel of his fingers on the soft fabric of her bra

As her need to feel him closer grew she pulled his shirt off and moved her hand slowly over his chest kissing it softly feeling his body shiver

He wanted more to, the feel of her warm lips on his chest blew his mind off, he lied back and guided her to him

with her legs over at each side of his body she started kissing his stomach, running her hands along his muscular arms while he ran his fingers through her hair, she moved up slowly kissing him, caressing him, making him shiver with her gentle soft touch,

she reached his lips and when he felt himself arouse he needed something to focus on so he started unbuttoning her blouse and she took it off quickly moving back she took his hand and they sat again facing each other kissing,

she pulled his head down to her breasts, she ran her fingers through his hair as he sent his to her back and removed her bra, when she threw it aside and moved back to lay on the couch he traveled his tongue on the trail between her breasts and squeezed them,

The excitement Luke's mouth caused her as he gently bit her nipples was making her want more then they could do on the couch

"Luke"

"What" he said kissing her neck

"not here, the bed" he didn't answer but she got up and undid his zipper, his jeans slid down and as she led him to her bed he grabbed her from behind and after moving her hair gently he placed soft wet kisses on her rear, turning her their lips met again for slow kisses this time,

They pulled back and he watched her taking off her shoes then pants and panties, she rested her self on the bed with her head on the pillows

"Luke, come closer" she said searching for a sign in his eyes, she smiled, again the smile

"Luke, I need you" he came closer to the bed side not loosing eye contact with her took his boxers off and slowly climbed on the bed, he moved his hands along her legs upward he gently started kissing her thighs sending his hand to her lower back and down and began caressing it slowly,

her hands were grabbing the sheets to the feel of quivers he sent through her body kissing her thighs and then her stomach up to her breasts till he finely met her lips with his,

she ran her fingers on his back clinging to him, he settled himself on top of her between her hips and without waiting he entered her with one quick motion "ohhhh God" she screamed to the feel of him filling her,

He pulled back a little before thrusting back into her, moaning and groaning through the kissing, he started thrusting faster and harder, every time he called her name she bagged him to kiss her, to love her, to stay close to her

He slid easily in and out of her as her screaming became louder with every thrust, until her final scream when he thrust as deep as could and came inside her, she kissed him smiling through the kiss "Luke... ohh Luke..."

he kissed her again slowly, tasting her lips, daring her to met his tongue, she couldn't resist, parting her lips letting his tongue slide in she moaned against his kisses running her fingers through his hair slowly, she didn't want him to stop,

he pulled back for air and she turned to lay on her stomach, he went along with her, he gently rubbed her back up and down to the side and back, caressing her soft hair while he kissed her from the lower back and up to her rear gently moving her hair,

she sent her hand back to his head pulling him close, he whispered her name in her ear and she couldn't wait "Luke please"

he pulled back allowing her to support her body on her for arm, he rubbed her back and pushed her upper back down, centering himself to meet her opening he put his hands on each side of her waist to keep her right where he wanted her

She pushed her self back against him letting him know she's ready he grabbed her waist and entered her again quick and hard,

The pace increased with every thrust, with every move his pelvis made against hers, he kept rubbing her back while she was holding to the bed,

he moved his hands to her stomach caressing it, squeezing her breast, he was about to come but waited for her he slowed down but her disappointed moan made him go faster, harder, until she reached her pick and he came making her feel his warm fluid inside her, he rolled off of her and collapsed

After catching their breath he shifted to his side facing her, she rolled on her side to meet him

"Hi you" she said smiling, bringing her leg around his thigh pulling him closer

"Hi" he answered reaching for her hand entwining their fingers

"You're hooked mister"

"Yeah, I think I am"

"So what now?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... never mind...

"Rory"

"How is it that when you say my name I want to scream"

"What's going on?"

"Oh Luke..." she started crying

"Rory... shh... come here" he pulled her close and held her trying to calm her down

"I'm sorry, Luke, I just can't do it... I don't know if I could give this up"

"Give what up, Rory?"

"This, us, what we just shared, today and the other night"

"Shhh, calm down, everything will be alright"

"How can you say that? You'll go and be happy with mom and I'll have a broken heart"

"I'm so sorry, this is my entire fault, I shouldn't have done this" he said pulling back

"It wasn't you're fault Luke, I pushed you to it, if anyone's the blame it's me"

"Rory, please stop crying"

"Luke I..."

"I know, I know" she kissed him again while he wiped the remains of her last tears and said

"I've never noticed how pretty your eyes are"

"Rory"

"You have to learn to deal with compliments Luke"

"Shut up"

"Fine"

she fell asleep in his arms, wising she could stay here with him forever, only she could never be with him again, as much as she cared for him she loved her mother, and nothing and no one could ever be more important then her.

She woke up in the middle of the night to find Luke sitting in front of the fire, she got up, wrapped her self with the comforter and came to the couch

"Did I wake you?"

"No, but I wish you have, why did you cry?"

"I didn't"

"Luke"

"Rory"

"Why did you cry?"

"I never meant to hurt you"

"I know"

"I love your mother, I always have"

"I know"

"I'm sorry"

"Its o.k."

"Come sit"

"I can't have mom know about tonight"

"She won't"

"You would lie to her?"

"I would do anything to keep the two of you together"

"I always loved to watch the two of you together, your love, so strong and profound"

"Come sit" she sat on his lap, he embraced her to him as she rested her head on his chest

"I guess this is goodbye Jane" he whispered in her hair

"Goodbye dear Rochester"

And they fell asleep, as did the fire.

In the morning they got up and headed home, to stars hollow, to see Lorelai for the first time since she said I love you.

* * *

I had to do it... some asked for more Luke/Rory so this is for you...

I got some reviews that wanted to keep Rory and Luke together, I'm thinking about it but as much as I want to take your advice I really think it should end J.J because I made her say 'I love you' and I think it would be wrong if rory and luke will ignore lorelai's feelings.

but then again Rory could always get pregnant. all in favor review...

review, please, and tell me what you think.

* * *

thanks again for all the reviews.


	8. chapter 8

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

* * *

**__**

**_Just friends_**  
  
**Part 8**

****

They pulled their cars in front of the house, they got out and approached each other, she searched for his hand and looked at him

"So this is it"

"Yeah"

"Did you figure what you were going to say?"

"I figured, she did the mess, she should do the talking plus I'm not a share your feelings kind of guy…"

"Yeah… so I'm going back today…"

"Back…?"

"Home… to New York…"

"Today?" he looked at her surprised "why?"

"You know why…" she looked down

"Rory…"

"Luke…" he smiled

"rory?" he searched for her eyes

"ha…?" her eyes met his and he said

"I understand"

"I know you do"

"Promise you'll come to say bye before you leave"

"I will… come on, I'll get my stuff inside and leave you guys to talk"

"o.k."

They walked into the house together, Lorelai stood in the living room facing the door

"Mom, look what I brought"

"Hi kiddo" she said quietly

And suddenly this long silent, they just stood there looking at each other, each trying to figure out what to say

by looking at her he realized how much he was mad at her, how much he's sorry for all that happened, _and Rory_, he thought, _how much I hurt her, I wish I could've kept her from hurting… so what now, are you just gonna stand there? say something…_

She looked at him searching for her voice that was suddenly lost _oh my god… this must be the first time in history… I'm speechless… say something Luke… yeah right, like mister talker is going to say something… wait, what am I nuts… poor man, I should be thankful he's even standing here…_

"Hi" he broke the silent__

"Hi" __

"Finely… I'll get my stuff to my room and I'm out of here"

They stood there again not saying anything just looking at each other

"o.k. I'm out of here… see you later"

"Bye Rory"

"Hi"

"Hi"

"Well this is weird"

"Yeah…"

"Do you want to…?" she gestured to the couch

"Sure"

They sat down and she turned to look at him

"I'm sorry"

Silent

"I know you hate me"

He looked down

"And you'll probably never forgive me…"

He raised his eyes to meet hers

"Do you hate me?"

He looked down again

"You do… Luke say something"

"What for?"

"I need to know what you think"

"I don't hate you"

Silent

"But I'm upset, angry, very angry… do you have any idea what you did?"

"Yes"

"you're self-centered, you don't care who you hurt as long as things go the way you want them to…"

"I know I hurt you…"

"I'm the last person you should be worrying about…"

"I know I hurt Rory, and I hate my self for that… I'd probably hate my self forever for hurting her…"

"You should…"

"Luke… stop it… look at me…!"

"What?"

"I'm sorry"

"I got that part"

"Forgive me"

Silent

"Luke, forgive me… please…

He met her eyes again

"Forgive me for every thing I've ever done to you"

"It's a long list…"

She got up and kneeled in front of him between his legs looking deeply into his eyes

"Forgive me… for not showing up to paint the diner…

And for not helping you with jess…

And for those things I said the night of Rory's accident…

For every time I called you butch…

Every time I pissed you off for coffee…

"Forgive me…" she continued with tears in her eyes

For every time you said I love you and didn't hear it back…

Forgive me for saying no when you asked me to marry you…

And I'm sure there are more and if you give me a couple of minutes I'll add them… but please forgive me… please… forgive me…"

"Sit down and come down…"

"No I don't wanna come down… I'm a horrible person… I know… and I hate my self for running away from the love I had for you… and I hate my self for taking you away from Rory, she cares so much about you, and I had to mess that up for her… I hate my self… I really do… I'm sorry Luke… really, really sorry… for everything…"

"I know you are…"

"I'm a horrible mother"

"Lorelai, stop crying, please…"

"And what about you and her? You became so close and I hate that I took that away from her…"

"We've talked about it, it's a little hard on her but she loves you and she wants you to be happy"

"Oh… I love her to and you, how do you feel about her?"

"I wont lie to you, I care a lot about her… she made me feel really good since she came back, but now we're just friends…"

"Please don't give me the just friends thing again…"

"Lorelai…"

"I'm kidding… I just hope that in time she'll get over all that's happened…"

"Me to… me to…"

"So what do we do now?"

"Now… I'm going to see if the diner is in one piece…"

"I'll stop by later for dinner"

"o.k."

she reached for his hand and he pulled back, she didn't understand why but instead he sent his hand to her back, rubbed it gently and then kissed her, slowly, getting used to her lips, she brought her hand to the back of his head and deepened the kiss, he pulled back for air after a while and said

"I gotta go"

"I'll see you tonight"

"Yeah" and he left

After he left she fell asleep on the couch, rory came and woke her up

"Hey honey"

"I'm all set"

"What?"

"All packed…"

"Oh… you're leaving so soon?"

"Mom, don't do this please…"

"I'm so sorry"

"Mom…"

"I am, I really am… say you don't hate me…"

"I don't"

"When are you coming back?"

"I don't know mom, its hard…"

"But you'll call me?"

"Yeah, of course I will"

"Promise?"

"Promise…"

"Good"

"So, wanna walk me to the car?"

"You're not saying goodbye to Luke…?"

"Amm" she hesitated "I already have…"

"Did he give you coffee?"

"What?"

"For the road…"

"Yeah sure, it's in the car"

"Oh… good"

"So come on…"

They went outside to Rory's car

"So, you'll call me…"

"Yeah when I get home"

"o.k."

"Bye hon" they hugged just like they always use to, Lorelai kept her self from crying, the broke back and Rory got in to her car

"Bye mom" and she was gone

She drove away, from stars hollow, from her mother's happiness, from him…

Lorelai stood there, she started crying, for every thing she did in the last 2 weeks, she didn't want Rory to leave, she didn't want her to hurt like she did, she was sorry, but sorry was not enough, she knew it, and she also knew it would be a long while before she sees her daughter again

She calmed down from her crying and started walking towards Luke's

"Hey you" she said walking into the diner smiling

"Hey"

"I miss her already…"

"Who?"

"Rory… who else can I miss…"

"She left?"

"Like you don't know, she said she was here saying goodbye and you gave her coffee for the road…"

"Yeah… I did…" he said, 'damn you Rory' he thought

"So you wanna do something tonight?"

"Sure, what do you have in mind?"

"How about a movie or something"

"Sure, so, what do you want to eat?"

"Coffee"

"Fine"

the days went by fast, Luke and Lorelai were together, it was hard for both of them, but they tried, it took 2 weeks for him to spend the night with her, and even then he didn't make love to her.

Rory called a few times and talked to Lorelai but not to Luke, she was trying to forget him, for her mother's sake.

One day Luke walked into Andrew's book store and looked around nervous

"Hey Andrew, I need some help"

"Sure Luke what do you need?"

"I'm looking for this book, it's a present…"

"Sure, what book?"

"ahh… Jane Eyre… do you have it?"

"Sure, just a second"

"Thanks"

He came back a minute later and handed him the book, he paid him and left the store to fined Lorelai sitting at the counter

"Hey you"

"Hey" he said nervous

"Where have you been?"

"Just needed to get something… just hang on, I'll be right down"

"o.k."

He put the book in his apartment and came down to the diner

"So what do you wanna do tonight?"

"ahh, I think I'll stay here tonight, I have this early shipment…"

"ohh, o.k. so I'm gonna go home, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course…"

"Good night"

"Night"

That night, after he closed the diner, he went up to his apartment sat on the couch with the book in his hands and started reading.

* * *

Just wanted you to know that I red your reviews and I took it under consideration, I, to, feel that the way this story is going Luke and Rory should be together in the end, I don't know where the hand would take me, but I'll try to make it as genuine as possible.

I forgot to write it before, I hope you all know "Jane Eyre", it's my favorite book, it never leaves my bed side.

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews and for your ideas.

Till next time…


	9. chapter 9

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Just friends **_

****

**Part 8**

She stood in front of the diner, the sign on the door said closed but the lights were on, she put her hand on her stomach and took a deep breath

she walked into the diner just like she did 2 months, looking around, smelling the smell of the best coffee in Connecticut, it was late, the sound of the bell, she thought, must have been heard, where is he?

"We're closed" he yelled from the kitchen

"But I need coffee and I've traveled from far away for this particular one…" she yelled back

"Rory…" he said and came out of the kitchen

"Hi"

"Hi, yourself…" he said in an angry tone, he was mad at her, for leaving without saying goodbye, for not calling him for 2 months

"You're upset…"

"What an amazing observation…"

"I'm sorry"

"What are you doing here?"

"Didn't I just say what I'm doing here…?"

"You know what I mean…"

"Yeah, well I came to visit, took some time off from the writing"

"Your mom didn't say anything"

"She doesn't know I'm here, and she's not at home so I figured…"

"I don't know where she is"

"What do you mean?"

"She said she had to work, she didn't come for dinner so I don't know where she is…"

"Oh… so how about that coffee…"

"Sit down I'll make you some"

"Thanks… can you make that decaf…?" she sat down, she looked at him when he was with his back to her 'god I missed him' she thought

"Decaf? What are they doing to you in New York?"

"Nothing, I just thought it was time to quit…"

"Well that's good… so how's the book coming…?"

"Slowly… I never thought it could be so hard"

"Well if any one can do it, it's you…" he poured her some coffee and went around the counter to sit on a stool next to her facing her

"Thanks" she said turning to face him

"So how is everything else?"

"Everything is fine, the usual"

"Good, good…"

"Well this is weird"

"Yeah, a little…"

"Maybe I should go"

"What? Why?"

"I thought it'll be easier" she got up "I was wrong"

"I'm sorry…" he put his hand on her arm "you want to go home?"

"I think its best if I did…"

"o.k."

"Thanks for the coffee… bye…" and she left, her eyes red, she thanked god she managed to hold her tears till she was out

She got to the house and sat on the sofa in the dark till she heard some one at the door

"Mom…"

"Rory…? When did you get here?" she jumped her

"A few minutes ago… get off will you…"

"You went to Luke's… I can smell his coffee… god I need coffee"

"Here take some of mine…" she took a sip

"Eww… Rory, are you trying to kill me… this is decaf…"

"Ohh, sorry, forgot for a second…"

"Since when do you drink decaf…? So what are you doing here and why didn't you say you were coming, I have to hide all your baby posters I hung around town…"

"Very funny mom…"

"It was… don't lie…"

"So how are things?" she asked sitting next to her on the couch

"The usual"

"Nothing new, exciting? How's the book?"

"Fine, its fine"

"So, hungry? I brought some leftovers"

"No I'm fine you go ahead"

"I need coffee…" she said dialing the phone

"Halo"

"Hey there mister…"

"Hey"

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…"

"Wanna come?"

"I don't think I should come tonight"

"But I need coffee…"

"So come here, I'll make you some"

"Luke…"

"I just don't want her to feel weird you know, and you guys should spend some time together…"

"Why are you so sweet?"

"Stop it"

"Thank you"

"It's fine"

"I'll see you in the morning"

"Just follow the smell…"

"You know I will"

"Good night"

"Night"

the truth is he couldn't be with Lorelai around Rory, he sat on his couch looking at his hand remembering how good he felt when she held him "oh Rory" he said aloud "if I could only make things easier on you" he knew she wanted to hug him when she came to the diner, to feel him, but he couldn't do that to her, hold her, it would only make her hurt more, he took the book that was lying on the table and held it, he missed her, her jokes, her hands, her smile… he put the book down, turned off the lights and went to bed.

In the morning Lorelai woke up and went to Rory's room, she wasn't there… she found her sitting in the kitchen drinking tea

"Honey? You look pale… what's the matter?"

"I threw up"

"Are you sick?"

"I don't know… I guess its something I ate…"

"I tell you it's the decaf… mommy told you since you were 4… never drink decaf… but you are a grown up now… you don't listen…"

"Yeah… a grown up…"

"You want me to drive you to the doctor?"

"No, I'm fine I just drink this tea and rest for a while…"

"o.k.… I gotta go get some breakfast before I head to the inn, I'll call you later o.k.?"

"Sure"

"By hon"

"Bye"

"Good morning sunshine" she said to Luke when she went into the diner

"Morning…"

"Just coffee to go, I'm late"

"Coming right up"

"Rory is sick"

"What? Sick how?"

"She threw up this morning"

"Probably something she ate…"

"Or drank… what were you thinking giving her decaf…?"

"She asked for it… at least some one in this family got brains…"

"Funny man…"

"Here…" he handed her the coffee

"Bye…"

"Bye"

Rory sat at home all day… she felt better, after all it was only morning sickness, she got use to those, 'if I could only find a way' she thought 'to get out of this mess' a sound of a car pulling at the drive way broke her from her thoughts 'it cant be mom, its only one'

She opened the door to find Luke on the porch

"Hi"

"Hi"

"I brought you some soup, your mom said you were sick…"

"I'm fine now, thanks"

"So can I come in?"

"Amm, sure, yeah, come in"

They went inside and he did his way to the kitchen and poured the soup into a bowl

"Here"

"Thanks" she took it and went to the living room, he followed her and sat next to her on the couch

"This is good" she said trying to cut the silent

"Thanks"

"You feel better?"

"Yeah"

"I missed you…" he said suddenly

"Luke don't do this"

"I did"

"I think you should go"

"I just said I missed you… what's the big deal?"

"Please go" she choked, trying to stop herself from crying

"Rory? Are you o.k.?"

"Luke please… go away…"

He took the bowl out of her hands and put it on the table

"Come here" he said quietly gathering her to him, holding her

"I missed you so much"

"Shh… come down…"

"You have to go…"

"Why?"

"Because I can't do this…" she pulled away from his touch

"Do what?"

"Luke, please… I need you to go…"

"Fine" he gave in and got up, she didn't look at him and he just left her there crying till she fell asleep

"Rory honey, wake up…"

"What time is it?"

"4… how are you feeling?"

"Better"

"I see that Luke brought you some soup… that was nice of him…"

"Mom… I need to talk to you"

"Sound serious…"

"Please don't hate me…" she started crying again

"Oh honey… what's wrong?"

"Oh mom… you have to believe me I never planed for this to happen…"

"What is it honey?"

"I'm pregnant…"

"What? How…? When… forget when, who…?"

"Please don't hate me…"

"Rory…?" she said searching for answer in her eyes

"Please don't hate me…"

"Oh my god..." she said finely reading between the lines

"Mom?"

"This isn't happening…"

"Mom…"

"Rory… why…?"

"I'm sorry"

"o.k., you need to stop crying it's not good for the baby…"

"Please don't hate me…"

"Oh Rory… I don't hate you… when did you find out?"

"2 weeks ago"

"And you're telling me now…?"

"I almost had an abortion…"

"Oh Rory…"

"I had an appointment, I was there but when they called my name I just couldn't do it… I couldn't…"

"Shh sweetie, come down… its going to be alright…"

"It took me 2 weeks to get the nerve to even come here…"

"I'm glad you did…"

"Mom what's gonna happen now?"

"Rory, I need to tell you something… to…"

"Oh my god you're pregnant to…"

"No… God no…"

"What then…?"

"I think he loves you…"

"What?"

"Its not going so well… we tried… it's just not the same…"

"What do you mean?"

"everything is different, he's different… the kissing, and the sex… and his attitude… its like he's not here… and I tried to call you and talk to you about it but I thought, maybe its just a faze, you know, maybe he just needed time to adjust… but I was wrong… and now this, maybe it's a sign… and the other day I went to his apartment and he didn't notice but I saw the book lying there on the bed…"

"What book?"

"Jane Eyre… he misses you, and he thinks about you all the time I can tell… I know him…and I'm thinking, it's my fault, I missed the train… you know… I let him go and he moved on… and now this… maybe I had it coming…"

"Mom… I'm sorry…"

"Don't be sweetie… now its time for me to step aside… to let you be happy…"

"You can't…"

"I have to… for you… and for him… and for this little one here…" she rubbed Rory's stomach "I'm done hurting the people I love, I cant do this to you, and… and as much as I wanted it… well he wants you and its not working out between us… I'm happy for you… I'm going to be a grandma…"

"But you love him…"

"He's changed… I loved him for who he was when he loved me… all those things he did for me… the love in his eyes… its gone… and you know me… I need some one who loves me…"

"I'm sorry mom"

"Don't be… go to him… I know he wants you to…"

"Did he really have the book…?"

"oh, yeah… you see Luke Danes can not read Jane Eyre… his image is all ruined"

"I think it's cute…"

"Well you would… now to the fun part of being pregnant… pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza… definitely…" suddenly Lorelai started to giggle "what now?"

"Tell me something… have you thought about Emily's face when she hears this…?"

"Oh my god…"

"Exactly… I have to have a camera for this one… this is so good… Rory, honey, love of my life, thank you… thank you… thank you…"

"History repeats itself…"

"Well not quite… you are 25 and you graduated from Yale… this could get you some soft spots in there hearts…"

"Very funny… to have a kid with one of your ex's… they're gonna love this one…"

"Oh, cheer up, at least we get to see Emily Gilmore in action… in all her glory…"

"I'm dead…"

"So would that call for a celebration? Should I order some Ben and Jerry's with that pizza?"

"You're nuts…"

"Just taking care of that little one…"

"Sure, fine, whatever… I'll just sit here figuring a way to tell Luke about this…"

Lorelai ordered the pizza and kept talking about Emily's face, after they ate, Rory got dressed and headed to Luke's

"Wish me luck…"

"You don't need luck with that killer smile of yours…"

"I'll be back later…"

"No you won't…"

"What…?"

"You wont… you're spending the night there…"

"I am not…"

"We'll see about that…"

"Mom?"

"Yes sweets?"

"thank you for being you…"

"Thank you for giving me a grandson and a chance to see Emily in a sequel to 'mom I'm pregnant'…"

"You're crazy…"

"And you love me…"

"I do… very much…"

"Hey Rory? Could you do something for me?"

"Sure Mom, what is it?"

"Could you tell him I'm o.k. with it and that I'm happy for you guys?"

"Sure mom… I will…"

"Come on now, go make him happy…"

"Bye mom…"

What she was going to say, she didn't know, but she was going to him… to her very own Mr. Rochester.

* * *

Its gonna be all Rory and Luke next.

She's going to tell him. How will he take it?

Stay tuned… and again, **THANK YOU** so much for the **REVIEWS**


	10. chapter 10

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Just friends **_

****

**PART 10**

The street was quiet, stars hollow was asleep, as she did her way to the diner, her mind took her sailing on the waves of memory to the dinner they had when she came back... to their first kiss... the first time she made love to him... her knees were weak

she didn't know how long it took her but there she was standing in front of the diner, the light was on in his apartment, it was nine... she took her cell phone out of her purse and dialed his number, her heart racing

"Halo"

"Hi"

"Hi"

"It's me"

"I know"

"Are you busy?"

"No"

"I'm down here"

"I'm coming..."

He came down a moment later and let her in, she was quiet, trying to avoid his eyes and following him upstairs to his apartment she thought 'it's not too late, you can still run...'

"Sit down" he said "coffee?"

"Tea is fine" he went to the kitchen pouring the tea he made just minutes ago and handed it to her, she took a sip and put the cup on the table

"Still not feeling good ha...?"

"I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye..."

"It's o.k."

"I need to talk to you about something..."

"o.k." he turned to face her

"I talked to mom today, she said things are not so good between the two of you..."

"What is this about Rory?"

"Please don't freak out..."

"Rory..." he looked at her

"I'm pregnant"

"o.k." he lost eye contact with her and turned to sit straight

"I didn't plan this"

"o.k."

"Mom knows, she's fine..."

"o.k."

"Another ward please..."

"The decaf..."

"Yeah"

"o.k."

"Look at me" he did and she smiled "you're in shock... I understand"

"I just need a minute here"

"o.k. sorry that's your ward..."

"How are you feeling?"

"It was just morning sickness, I'm fine... till tomorrow morning that is..."

"I meant the whole pregnancy thing..."

"I almost had an abortion..."

"What...!?"

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

"Oh come on... I thought you guys were happy..."

"Why didn't you?"

"I couldn't... I want it"

"o.k."

"I'm not asking you for anything you know... just thought you should know..."

"That's bull"

"What?"

"You heard me..."

"Luke I... maybe I should go..."

"Yeah, maybe you should"

She got up and headed to the door, tears chocking her, she couldn't breathe... he didn't move, didn't look at her, she was out the door when he jumped

"Rory..." he ran outside, she didn't turn to look at him he approached her and put his hands around her from behind

"I didn't mean it like it sounded..."

"Yes you did..."

"I didn't, come inside"

"No... its fine, you don't have to want it... let me go..."

"I was shocked, I didn't expect this..."

"Well neither did I..."

"I know... come inside... please..." he pulled away and turned her to look at him "please...?"

She didn't answer but she walked back inside and sat on the couch, he locked the door and sat next to her, he looked at her and then reached for her hand, she crossed their fingers and he kissed the back of her hand

"I'm sorry, I'm not really good at this..."

"You were doing just fine... until now that is..."

"I missed you"

She broke from his hand to rest her head on his chest, he brought his arm around her shoulder and shifted a little to make room for her to lie on the couch, she took his hand again and said

"I missed you too"

He started caressing her soft hair, gently, moving a few hairs from her face their eyes met, she smiled, his heart melted, he smiled back and said

"So... it's good you didn't go through with the abortion..."

"I was so afraid... it took me two weeks to come here"

"I'm glad you did"

"Mom said to tell you she's fine, and she's happy for us"

"Good"

"Luke?"

"Ha?"

"Are you o.k.?"

"Yeah, just fine..." he said rubbing her back

"So can I ask you something?"

"If its coffee, don't even try..."

"Ooh, some one is getting domineering"

"Get use to it..."

"No I won't..."

"Yeah I figured..."

"So about that question..."

"Yes?"

"How was the book?"

"What book?"

"Don't give me that, mom saw it..."

"Oh crap..."

"So how was it?"

"Too cheesy"

"Cheesy...? it's a classic"

"Fine, it's a cheesy classic..."

"For you maybe..."

"But I like how she stayed with him in the end even when he was blind and a cripple..."

"She loved him that much..."

"Yeah she did..."

"I missed talking to you..."

"Me to"

"So what do we do now?"

"What do you mean?"

"About this living situation"

"What living situation?"

"I live in New York you know..."

"No you don't..."

"Domineering again..."

"I'm not going to live with you in a city..."

"It's a beautiful city"

"I don't care, my kid is not going to be born there..."

"You're bullying me..."

"I am not..."

"My job is there"

"You can write from here, or you can run for mayor, before Taylor does"

"I could run for mayor..."

"And the first thing you'll do is shut down the soda shop..."

"No way..."

"Yes way..."

"Fine"

"You're loosing your touch..."

"I'm just being nice... I don't want you to run away leaving me with a baby..." he pulled back and broke from her touch "Luke?" she didn't understand what was wrong, he sat down and looked at her

"Don't ever say that, o.k., don't even think that..."

"What? Luke?"

"The leave you thing... don't..."

"Luke I'm sorry it was a joke..."

"Well don't joke"

"O.k. relax, I know you wont leave me, do you know how wonderful you are? I mean I'm so glad it's you, I could never do better then you..."

"Sure you could"

"No, I couldn't, kiss me"

"Now who's bullying who?"

"Shut up"

"Come here"

and they kissed softly, tasting lips, their hands found their way to each other like it was the most natural thing, and it was, the way their lips touch, their bodies shiver, it was natural, her hands traveled his chest, his fingers through her hair, she parted his lips with her tongue letting it crash against his, her fingers slipped under his shirt, he pulled back

"Did I do something?"

"No, you're fine, I just needed to look at you"

"I missed your eyes"

he took her hand and led her to the bed, they sat down and kissed again more hungrily this time, he moved his lips to her neck, she pulled his shirt up and he took it off, their lips met again as she unbuttoned her blouse and tossed it aside, she laid back drawing him to her, he laid next to her, they kept kissing when his fingers went to undo her pants, she pushed her sandals off and traveled her leg along the side of his body her hands on his chest moving down to his stomach and further to the waistband of his sweatpants, he slipped his hand behind under her panties and pushed them down, she helped him and they were off

She laid there, completely exposed, he smiled and leaned in to kiss her, slowly this time, passionately, he deepened the kiss allowing his tongue in while his hand roamed her chest and stomach, she pulled him harder against her to lay on top of her, she felt him arouse and sent her hands back to his waistband, he noticed her impatience and pulled back

"What's the rush?"

"Stop doing this, I missed you"

"Fine"

He stood up and took his pants off along with his boxers

"That's better..." she smiled

"And stop smiling" he said as he laid on top of her

"I can't"

"Try"

"Does it bother you?"

"Shut up"

"Make me" she wrapped her legs around his waist and held him close

he kissed her and without waiting he entered her, she moaned in his mouth, he pulled back from the kiss and started moving slowly looking at her enjoying his every thrust, crying his name in pleasure, he started increasing his pace, she held on to him like she was afraid she was going to fall, he groaned loud, and deepened his thrusts against her body, till he felt she was about to come, he slowed down kissing her hard making her cry his name he thrust as deep as he could and she reached her high point whispering his name when he came inside if her,

he collapsed on top of her, she rubbed his back and rested her hands on his waist holding him, he stayed there, still inside, and moved her hair from her cheek to kiss it and then her lips, short slow kisses, her eyes were closed "Rory" he whispered and she opened her eyes, he smiled and she brought her hand to his cheek "I missed that" she whispered back, he kissed her again and rolled off of her to lay on his side facing her, she did the same and kissed him

"Mmm, mom was right"

"Why are you bringing up your mom now?"

"She said I won't be coming home tonight..."

"Smart woman" he said smiling

"Are you o.k. with all this?"

"I'll need some time to be o.k. but I want you here, I'm not letting you go..."

"I'm happy"

"Me too" he reached for her hand

"Luke?"

"Ha?"

"Don't freak out"

"What is it?"

"I love you... and you don't have to say it back, you know... just thought you should know..."

"I'm officially freaked out..."

"I hate your sarcasm!"

She kissed him, her eyes closed, hand on his cheek

"I'll never fear saying that" she said pulling back

"I know"

He rolled to his back pulling her close to him, her head on his chest, her hand softly traveling along his upper body

"Rory?"

"What?"

"I love you"

"Luke..." she pulled up to look at him

"Don't even say it..."

"You're no fun... and sweet..."

"Jeez... don't you ever listen..."

"I don't understand what the big deal is, if you're sweet then you're sweet, why are you so weird about it...?"

"I just don't like it... please try to respect that"

"Fine... no fun..." she rested her head on his chest

"Fine"

"When did you first know?"

"What?"

"That you loved me?"

"Oh come on... what is this oprah?"

"I want to know..."

"Is this going to happen often?"

"What?"

"The share your feelings moments?"

"Not if you're good"

"I think I was good today"

"More then good... you were..."

"Please don't..."

"Fine... so when did you know?"

"Ahh, jeez... I don't know... yesterday I guess, when you came to the diner"

"Do you wanna know when I knew?"

"Well you're going to tell me anyway"

"You're getting the hang of it, that's good... I knew when you said goodbye in the cabin..."

"Not sure what I'm suppose to say now..."

"You know... we're gonna have to deal with a lot now..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well there's the town, and there's grandma..."

"Oh, crap... going one on one with Emily... that's a treat..."

"Mom is gonna hire a professional to do the video"

"She's nuts..."

"She thanked me today for this... she's looking forward to see grandma flipping..."

"That'll make her day"

"Her year..."

"Yeah..." she turned to look at him, hand still on his chest

"I'll need to go to New York to pack all my stuff"

"I'll come with you"

"How did I know you were going to say that?"

"Don't know"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"hey... Where are we going to live, we can't live with mom"

"Of course we can't..."

"And we can't live here"

"I'll find an apartment"

"Mom can do that..."

"Even better"

"Good"

"You know we have to get married..."

"I don't care, if you don't want to"

"I want to"

"Are you sure?"

"This is not exactly the most romantic proposal but I just wanted you to know that I want to..."

"You are so..."

"Don't"

"Sweet" she said quickly before he could shut her up

"I'll show you..." he grabbed her and placed her on her back with him on top his hands gripping hers over her head

"I just had to Luke, you are, you're sweet..."

"You have to learn who's the boss here..."

"You being stronger, does not make you the boss"

"It does in my book"

"Fine, daddy..."

"Don't start with that..."

"Boy, are you sensitive..."

"Go to sleep" he said rolling off of her

"Fine but you have to hold me"

"Oh, jeez..."

She took his hand and put it over her body on her stomach, with her back to him he held her, kissed her shoulder and closed his eyes.

* * *

I hope I didn't go too far when I made Luke say 'I love you', I think I have but I got carried away with the moment, sorry...

Anyway, I hope you liked it, and for any suggestions please review, I like to hear what you have to say, you've been very helpful and I appreciate it.

* * *


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Just friends **_

****

**Part 11**

****

She woke up smiling the next morning, she never knew this kind of happiness exists, she turned to his side but he wasn't there, instead there was a note 'come for breakfast when you feel better' she smiled, no good morning, no I love you, just a come for breakfast, that was Luke she thought, the man that the less he said the more she loved… she couldn't stop smiling but then felt sick and ran to the bathroom

After she cleaned up and brushed her teeth with a spare toothbrush she found laying on the sink, she wend down to the diner to find miss patty sitting there

"Rory dear, when did you get back?"

"2 days ago patty how are you?"

"Fine… I'm just great" she answered taking out her cell phone

"Patty…" she said disturbed

"You're just friends I know"

"What is it patty?" she heard Luke's voice behind Rory

"Nothing dear, I just hope you know what you're doing…"

"Shut up or get out"

"I think I'm done here, thank you dear…" and she left the diner in a hurry

"Oh my god… by lunch every one in town will know" he said hopeless

"Sorry"

"Its o.k. not like we could keep it a secret much longer…"

"Yeah…"

"Sit down, I'll get you some breakfast"

"Sounds good"

"Good morning sunshine" Lorelai said walking into the diner

"Mom, hi, what are you doing here? Its 10"

"I came to see how is the…" she lowered her voice "little one"

"Oh, his fine, but I'm hungry"

"Yeah me too, where is mountain man anyway?"

"Kitchen I think…"

"So how was last night?"

"It was fine"

"Fine? What does that mean?"

"It was fine"

"How did he take it?"

"Well I'm here aren't I...?"

"Here we go" he said placing a plate in front of her "tea is on the way… anything for you this morning…?" he asked Lorelai

"The usual, and coffee… you know what get a mug over here and leave the pot…"

"Coming right up"

"So… guess who sat here when I came down from the apartment?"

"Please don't say miss patty…"

"Yeah"

"Here's your mug, food is on its way"

"Thanks Luke"

"This is bad… how did he take it?"

"Surprisingly well… oh, but he did say shut up or get out so he wasn't completely surprising…"

"Well at least he's not getting too soft…"

"Yeah"

"So when are we going to tell Emily?" she asked amused

"Mom… relax will you…"

"I cant… oh, I got you a doctors appointment in Hartford tomorrow"

"Oh, good, you're coming with me right?"

"Wouldn't miss it"

"Good"

"Here, enjoy…" he placed her plate

"What's with the attitude mister?"

"Sorry, the morning rush was suppose to be over by now"

"I could get rid of every one if you ask nicely" she smiled

"No bomb shouting please… last time you did that I was out off work for 2 days…"

"You didn't…" Rory looked at her mother shocked

"She did, and don't act so surprised, you've known her for 25 years, it's not like she didn't do it before…" he said walking away

"Poor man…"

"So… you ah… wanna do something tonight or you rather be with Luke?"

"I feel like movie night and pizza…"

"And ice cream…"

"What do you wanna see?"

"We could see that new Collin Farrell…"

"Yeah I heard it was good…"

"So, I'll see you at home"

"Yeah I'm going as soon as I'm done here, try to write… I couldn't write since I found out…"

"Well everything is good now, go write…"

"I'll see you when you get home"

"o.k., bye for now"

"Bye mom"

"Where did she go?"

"Work"

"So how are you feeling?"

"Better, I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, mom arranged it"

"Good, so you're going with her right"

"Yes but we can go together in the next one"

"o.k."

"So, I'll go home and write some"

"o.k."

"Bye"

"Bye"

It was around 8:30 pm when she arrived at the diner, she walked inside and he yelled "we're closed" from the back, she didn't answer, just stood there, waiting for him to come out

"Hi" he said when he saw her

"Hi"

"Coffee?"

"Yes"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes" she said sitting down at the counter

"You don't look so alright"

"I just came to talk to you"

"o.k." he said handing her the coffee and walked around the counter to stand in front of her, she turned around to face him and said

"I am happy for you, you know…"

"I know"

"And the weird feeling I have inside is gonna go away soon"

"I know"

"I'm sorry… for everything…"

"Me too"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Lorelai?" he met her eyes for a long while before saying "I hope you know I tried…"

"I know, but your heart wasn't in it…"

"I'm sorry"

"I know"

"This is really hard for me, these feelings… for her…"

"You're doing fine… she'll help you… she has a way with people you know…"

"I know, I just don't wanna screw this up…"

"She knows, and she's here, she won't run away…"

"It was my fault too you know… I shouldn't have let you run…"

"You had no way of knowing…"

"I'm sorry, I know this is hard for you…"

"You're still my best friend you know…"

"And you're mine…"

"We can still flirt… Rory wouldn't mind…" she said winking

"Are you flirting with me?"

"What if I am…?"

"Well, it's not like I can stop you…"

"You changed… she changed you…"

"How?"

"Jane Eyre… I mean, come on…"

"I just wanted to see what she was talking about…"

"Yeah… but you still red it butch…"

"Don't call me butch!"

"Fine… butch…"

"Stop that"

"I'm gonna be o.k. aren't I?"

"Like always"

"I'll just need some time to adjust…"

"You've got all the time in the world"

"I'll miss this, us, talking like this…"

"No you won't… because I'm always here…"

"But it's never gonna be the same"

"Nothing has to change"

"everything will change"

"it doesn't have to…"

"You'll still fight me for my coffee everyday?"

"Yes" he smiled

"And say dead cow when you serve my burger?"

"Yes"

"And make me a Santa burger on Christmas?"

"Yes"

"Good"

"Its gonna be fine… you're gonna be just fine"

He reached for her and held her, his hands around her waist, hers around his shoulders

"Thank you, for being you" she said after a while

"You're welcome"

"I mean it…" she pulled back to look at him

"Come on, drink your coffee"

"We're having movie night, you wanna come?"

"Naa, I think you should spend some time together"

"I really wouldn't mind"

"Sure you would but you'll do anything for your daughter"

"You know me so well"

"Its just years of practice…"

"So… just friends ha…"

"What?"

"You and me?"

"Yeah…" she smiled her annoying wicked smile and he asked "what now?"

"You know… this is so fanny… you're gonna be my son in law…"

"Oh, jeez…"

"I'm so gonna torture you with that…"

"I know…"

"This is gonna be fun…"

"You know… I'm pretty much in charge of your coffee supply… try laughing now…"

"You wouldn't…"

"Now who's laughing" he said and did his way to the kitchen

"Luke… this isn't funny… get back here…" and she ran to the back after him

"Get out"

"I'm telling Rory you treat her poor naïve mommy badly…"

"It's a good thing she knows you then… that way she'll know you're not so poor and naïve…"

"So dear son…" he gave her a threatening look "sun…shine"

"Good girl"

"So, you sure you don't wanna come?"

"Yeah… its o.k., have fun"

"We will bye"

"Bye"

The days went by fast and things started to fall into place, rory moved back to stars hollow with all her stuff, to the apartment Lorelai found for them, it was nice, she was happy, everything was like she dreamed and more but there was one thing she kept putting off, Emily…

"She knows you're back, she wants to see you, I told her to talk to you but then she asked for you, I couldn't tell her you don't live here…"

"Yeah, I guess I have to deal with it soon before I look like a balloon…"

"Yeah…"

"O.k., give me the phone"

She dialed the number and waited

"Grandma hi… sure, Friday sounds fine… mom will be there yes… grandma… can we meet for lunch sometime before Friday?... tomorrow is good… I just need to talk to you… great… I know the place yes… 1 o'clock… bye grandma…"

"You tricked me…"

"What?"

"You're going to meet her alone?"

"No, Luke will be there…"

"Luke can not take pictures and be tormented by Emily in the same time… I mean honey there's a limit for how much we can ask from the man, he is human…"

"Mom…"

"I wanna be there when she finds out… don't take that away from me…"

"Fine… come with us… it'll be better for her if she sees that you are o.k. with this… you are o.k. right?"

"Yes… so tomorrow at 1 in Hartford? Where exactly?"

"We went there 2 weeks ago after the doctors' appointment, "Joan's"… remember?"

"Ooh, yeah, nice place…"

"I have to talk to Luke, hope he doesn't get a heart attack…"

"Why don't I go with you, I have to see this…"

"Come on… I'm hungry anyway…"

The place was pretty empty, he was going over some bills when they walked in

"I'm hungry"

"Me too"

"Sit down"

"Bossy"

"Just a second ladies"

"We're hardly ladies…"

"Shh, mom, we have to be nice…"

"Oh, right, being nice now"

"What can I get you?"

"Can you sit down for a second Luke, we need to talk"

"If this is about your shower Lorelai, I said I'll be in today and I will…"

"Not about the shower…"

"What do you need?" he asked sitting down

"I talked to Emily today"

"Oh boy…"

"What are you doing tomorrow at 1?"

"Meeting Emily?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh boy…"

"You've met her before what's the big deal…?"

"Fine, not like I have a choice…"

"That's right… now go get my food…"

"On the way" he walked to the kitchen

"That was easy… I took me weeks to get him to meet them…

"That's because you weren't pregnant… and because he already knows them now…"

"You have a point…"

"I'm hungry…" she yelled

"Me two…" Lorelai added a yell

"Well both of you keep your pants on…"

After a while he brought their food and sat with them, they talked and Lorelai seemed to get over the weird feeling she had before, her daughter was happy now, it was all that mattered to her

* * *

Hope you like… I had to do some sort of closure between them.

Next - meeting Emily

Review and tell me what you think should happen, I mean this fiction could go on and on and I don't mind writing but I don't want to over do.

I would very much appreciate suggestions for the ending.

Thanks for the reviews

* * *


	12. chapter 12

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**PART 12**

"You look nice"

"Thanks, so do you..." he said a little embarrassed

"I can't believe I'm still making you blush, I only said you look good, which was far from the truth anyway because you look absolutely..."

"Stop... now...!"

"One of these days I'm gonna make you except my compliments..."

"Not likely..."

"What time is it?"

"A little after 12"

"Good lets go pick up mom"

"Lets..."

A short ride later they were at her house, surprised to see Lorelai all dressed up and waiting, she walked towards the car and he asked

"Is something wrong?"

"Why?"

"We weren't expecting a freak show... you're ready?"

"Funny man..." she said slamming the door behind her

"Yeah mom, what's with that?"

"We have to be there early... if you're gonna shock her with the news we do not want an angry shocked Emily... shocked is bad enough..."

"You have a point..."

"Oh hey... I got the camera man waiting there, I just talked to him he said he picked the perfect spot... practically invisible was his exact wards..."

"You're serious?" he looked terrified

"I told you I need this on camera... did you think I was joking?"

"I hoped you were..."

"So anyway, I was thinking and the best way to tell her is first about me being with Luke and then about me being pregnant..."

"Oh I get it, you're going with the bad news worse news... got it... nice tactics..."

"I figured she doesn't need to know about the whole you two trying again before I found out... we'll just skip that for my own good..."

"Good idea"

"and mom... try not to joke about it too much or better yet, don't joke about it at all, we don't need you putting bad thoughts in grandma's mind... no comments about the whole son in law thing... seriously you do not wanna live the rest of your life without coffee..."

"He was just kidding, he could never do that to me... right butch...?"

"Do you really wanna find out...?"

"Luke... Rory..."

"What, don't look at me... I can't do anything if you piss him off..."

"Rory, honey... you're not married yet... you can still take my side..."

"I'm not taking any sides..."

"Fine... no son in law remarks..."

"Good girl" Rory said smiling at Luke

"And stop smiling... butch..."

"Let Emily's show begin..." Lorelai said when they arrived

He parked the car, and they all got out and started walking towards the restaurant

"Gilmore... party of 4..."

"Yes, the woman is waiting for you at the table, follow me please"

"What is it with her, has she been waiting here since 10 in the morning?" Lorelai asked Rory when they went to their table

"She's just early..."

"Rory... darling... so good to see you... Lorelai, hello... Luke? What are you doing here...?"

"Shall we sit grandma...?"

"Oh, yes of course... "

Rory took a sit next to Luke between him and Lorelai

"So lovely to see you Rory, you have no idea how much I missed you, Richard to, but he said to tell you he'll see you at dinner on Friday..."

"I missed you both very much..."

"So I assume there is a reason for this lunch, and for Luke's presence so lets here it..."

"Grandma, I need to tell you something..." her hand found a way to Luke's hand and he held her under the table

"In a minute dear, after your mother tells me why Luke is here"

"Emily, I really think you should hear what Rory has to say..."

"Very well, I'm all ears Rory..."

"Grandma, Luke is here with me..."

"I don't understand..."

"I mean we are together, seeing each other..."

"Oh dear..."

"Grandma?"

"I need a minute"

"Waiter..." Lorelai called

"Yes, what can I get you?"

"Can you get some water with lemon?"

"Yes ma'am" he said to Lorelai and left

"So, Rory, when did this happen?"

"About two months ago... and don't be upset that I didn't tell you, we didn't know if it was serious..."

"And you do now...?"

"Yes, it's serious... very serious..."

The waiter came back and after Emily drank Rory continued

"There's actually more grandma..."

"Oh my god... you're pregnant..."

"Yes and were getting married..."

"Oh, dear lord..."

"Grandma? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Happy?"

"Yes that you're going to be a great-grandmother..."

"Rory, I'm sorry..."

"Why?"

"I just don't understand how you can sit here and tell me that you're marring the man who abandoned your mother and expect me to be happy..."

"Wait a minute..." Luke jumped

"Luke, calm down" Lorelai ordered and looked at her mother

"No Lorelai, I would be happy to hear what the man has to say"

"The man is not going to say anything, I am, and you're going to listen...! first of all he did not abandoned me, I walked out on him, when he asked me to marry him... secondly, your granddaughter is happy, he makes her happy and I'm not an issue here... Rory is... and if you care about her, you will respect her and her choices, she is mature enough to know what's good for her..."

"Are you done?"

"not even close... she tried to please you ever since she went to Chilton, not because you paid for it but because she cares so much about you both, she went to Yale, she has a very respectable job for a very respectable newspaper, she did nothing but make you proud, as appose to me... and before you even think of putting her and her choices down you just remember one thing... she doesn't owe you anything, she paid back all you've given her, one way or another, and still she cared enough to come here today and tell you about it instead of sending you a wedding invitation in the mail..."

"Mom, breathe..."

"I'm not done, Rory..."

"Yes you are..." she ordered her

"Rory, do you know what you're getting your self into? He is twenty years older then you..."

"I know grandma..."

"And I personally think you could do better"

"grandma..."

"do you have anything in common? Things to talk about?"

"he maybe just a diner man but he's smart, and I don't have to try and impress him with my knowledge, because he knows me, and he is the sweetest person I know, he is my best friend, we talk a lot, and he makes me happy which is the most important"

"And plus she made him read a book... not just a book, Jane Eyre..."

"Mom" "Lorelai" Luke and Rory said together

"What? I had to joke about something, you didn't bend me from the book comments..."

"Fine"

"Rory, dear, I know I sound harsh but I'm just worried about you, however, if you say that you are happy then I'm not going to stand in your way, I want you to be happy and I want to apologize to you Luke for what I said earlier, I didn't know, because my daughter doesn't share anything with me..."

"It's ok Mrs. Gilmore, I understand"

"Good"

"Now let's order some lunch"

"Thought we never get to it..."

They ordered and Lorelai excused her self for a minute, when she came back she whispered in Rory's ear

"I got the tape"

"You're nuts..."

"I can't believe how much she loves you..."

"Lorelai it's not very polite to whisper in ones ear while eating"

"I'm not eating... you are..."

"Can't you be serious?"

"Sorry mom"

"So Luke"

"Yes Mrs. Gilmore?"

"When are you getting married?"

"Amm, we didn't want to start planning anything before we tell you, so we don't know yet"

"But it'll be before the baby is born?"

"I don't know, it's really her call"

"Rory, do you have any idea when is the wedding?"

"We'll talk about it and let you..."

"And where are you planning to live?"

"We already have an apartment in stars hollow"

"You live together?"

"Yes, for about 2 weeks..."

"Well that's nice"

"Grandma, thank you for not judging me, it means a lot"

"Well you seem to have a very frightening bodyguard here..."

"Sorry about that, mother"

"Its ok, I've always loved to see how you protected her, it didn't surprise me at all"

"Mom is always over protective..."

"And Lorelai how did you accept it when you found out?"

"Ahh..." she didn't know what to say and just like always he jumped in to save her

"Ahh, she came to me... and she asked if I was serious and that she hopes I make her happy..."

"Is that so..." said Emily in doubtfully

"Yes, grandma, she was shocked at first but after a couple of days she was fine with it"

"And what happened with David, we never really talked about it...?"

"Actually, I didn't wanna ruin their moment but I talked to David two days ago and we are thinking of trying to work things out..."

"Mom..."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot to mention that, we think it's worth a shot..."

"That's great, I'm so happy for you..."

"Yeah, that's great Lorelai, I'm happy for you to..."

"Thanks"

"You sound very hopeful Lorelai, I hope things work out, he's such a nice guy..."

"Thanks Emily... mother..."

"Its ok Lorelai, I got use to it, you don't have to feel bad about calling me Emily..."

"I feel like dessert..."

"Yeah me too... Luke?"

"Since when do I eat dessert?"

"I'm sure they have some sort of healthy dessert here"

"No thanks, I'm fine, you girls go ahead"

"We're going to look at some cakes, we'll be right back"

And they left, leaving Emily and Luke alone

"So Luke, this is very unexpected..."

"Yes"

"And can you honestly tell me you like Rory for who she is and not because she is so much like her mother?"

"Well, Rory is a lot different from her mother, sure they got the same weird eating habits and the same taste in music and movies but other then that they are very different"

"Well good then... I hope you know I've always like you"

"Thank you, I guess..."

"We're back and we're not sharing"

"Speak for your self... grandma, you want some?"

"No dear thank you... so do you want me to talk to your grandpa about all this, prepare him for Friday...?"

"That would be great grandma... thank you"

"You welcome Rory"

"So, I think I'll be going now that you girls are done, I have a few things scheduled for the rest of the day"

"Sure grandma, thank you for coming and for being so understanding about it..."

"You're very welcome Rory... Luke, nice to see you, and I'm looking forward to seeing you again on Friday... I'm not taking no for an answer, Richard will surly like to see you again..."

"Sure Mrs. Gilmore"

"Lorelai... good luck with David... and I'll see you on Friday too"

"Sure, mom, bye now..." and she left

"Wow, that was better then I imagined..."

"Yeah, I'll second that..." Luke said relieved

"So let's go home"

"Yeah, I'm tired..."

They paid and left the restaurant, Rory and Luke holding hands and Lorelai watching them from behind as they walked towards the car, Rory went to sit next to the driver when Lorelai approached Luke

"Thanks for saving me back there"

"It's ok"

"You always know..."

"Well I know you"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, and it was nice how you defended me, I know it was hard for you, but you took a bullet meant for Rory, I know she appreciates it, she'll probably tell you later..."

"Yeah well, she's my daughter... it's my job to take a bullet for her..."

"Yeah"

"Ok, let's go home"

They went inside and drove to stars hollow, Rory was relieved about the outcome of the lunch and so was Luke, they talked about lorelais speech and laughed about it.

they were all glad that Emily was out of there way, but now they were facing the thing Luke hated the most... the nosy town and their queen, Miss patty...

* * *

Next – the towns' reaction...

**Thanks for the reviews. **

I got some constructive criticism and I'm glad about it, I am learning, this is the first time I tried to write something this big in English, so thanks for the criticism.

I still don't know how to end it...

**Should there be a wedding?**

**What about the baby?**

Tell me what you think.

* * *


	13. chapter 13

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**just friends**

**P****ART 13**

As the days went by, Rory started showing, she was spending most of her days in her apartment, writing, Luke would stop by around lunch time to bring her some food and Lorelai spent her evenings with her when she wasn't with David.

Lorelai and David agreed to take it slow, very slow, they would talk on the phone everyday but saw each other ones or twice a week, I guess you could say they were dating.

It was Friday afternoon when Rory decided to face stars hollow and walk to Luke's, she grew a round little stomach and you could tell by looking that she was pregnant.

When she reached the town square, she spotted Miss Patty, she said to herself 'oh what the hack' and walked in her direction

"Rory, darling, I heard the rumors but I wasn't sure whether to believe it or not, and we never see you around town anymore not even at the town meetings, congratulation sweetheart..."

"Thank you Miss Patty"

"So need I ask who the father is or I should just guess its Luke?"

"Yes, it's Luke"

"This is just wonderful, Rory, is there going to be a wedding?"

"Yes, a small one, but a wedding"

"That's lovely, and your mother, how is she taking it?"

"She's fine patty, she's happy about becoming a grandma..."

"You know even when the broke up we always thought they would end up together, I guess we were wrong..."

"Yeah, I guess"

"Well I'm very happy for you two"

"Thanks, I gotta go, bye patty"

"Bye dear" she said dialing her cell phone

She walked into Luke's moments later and sat by the window, waiting for him to finish his round

"Hey you, what are you doing here?"

"Just needed to get out, couldn't concentrate..."

"something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing, I just ran into Miss Patty on the way here"

"Did she give you a hard time?"

"No, actually she was very nice"

"She's always nice but she's nosy which is not so nice..."

"Yeah, nosy... hey, you're not coming to dinner tonight right?"

"No, why?"

"Just checking..."

"So what can I get you?"

"A burger and fries and pie with ice cream and a kiss but I know I can have that so I'll just wait for a special delivery tonight when I get home..." she smiled

"Coming right up"

"Rory sugar... I just heard congratulation..."

"Thanks Babette..."

"So, your mother didn't say anything, how is she taking it"

"She's fine Babette, very happy"

"So, when is the wedding?"

"Next month, the 12th"

"I gotta tell you, this is very surprising... no one could've guessed that our little Rory was gonna marry Luke... not in a million years..."

"Well that's life for you..."

"But I'm happy for you kid... just make sure I get an invitation"

"Of course Babette..."

"Babette" she heard a voice behind her

"Hi'ya Luke... I just came to congratulate the two of you..."

"Thanks"

"You be good to her now you hear..."

"I hear..."

"She's our little baby"

"I know Babette, don't worry" he put her plate on the table and saw her smiling

"Bye now"

"Bye Babette" the said together

"Our little baby?" he looked at her seriously

"What can I say..." she smiled wickedly

"Eat your food and stop smiling, next thing I know I'll start getting death threats in the mail that says don't hurt our little baby or else..."

She smiled and patty walked in

"Oh, Luke, here you are"

"What patty?"

"Oh, nothing, just wanted to make sure you know who you're marring..."

"I know who I'm marring patty"

"Just be good to her, she's stars hollows little sweetheart"

"Oh, jeez..."

"The mother and the daughter... are you girls lucky..."

"Patty...!"

"Bye now..."

Rory was still smiling when he looked at her

"Stop smiling, this isn't funny, do they know you're not a little baby anymore?"

"Ahh, no...?"

"What next, Reverend Skinner gives me a marital talk...?"

"That would be funny to watch..."

"Shut up..."

"Getting grumpy..."

"Yeah well, maybe you should know who you're marring..."

"I know who I'm marring..."

"Eat" he said and went back to work

When she finished her lunch she left some money on the table, she didn't need too but she did, and left to her mothers' house to go to dinner at her grandparents

It was around ten when she came home to find him sleeping on the couch, she turned the TV off and went to change, she sat next to him a few minutes later and rubbed his arm gently

"Hey you"

"Hey" he said in a sleepy voice

"You wanna come to bed?"

"no, maybe later" he reached for her hand and she snuggled close to him resting her head on his chest, he ran his fingers through her hair slowly and caressed her arm while placing a soft kiss on her hair smelling it

"How was dinner?"

"Fine, mom had an argument with grandpa about whether or not bush should run for presidency again..."

"Since when does she care about politics...?"

"She doesn't..."

"I bet it was funny..."

"It was, he was so serious and he didn't even see she was messing with him..."

"Did she tell you how things are going with David?"

"Its going slow... but she's optimistic..."

"That's good"

"I missed you tonight at dinner"

"Me to..."

"Anything interesting happened after I left?"

"Kirk asking who's going to be my best man..."

"Oh my god, poor you... did he offer himself?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"No way..."

"Yeah... and he was so serious..."

"So what did you say?"

"That I was still thinking and that I'd let him know..."

"Did you decide yet?"

"I thought that maybe I'd ask your grandfather..."

"Really?" she said rising to meet his eyes

"Yeah, I mean I don't have a best friend or a dad, Richard was always nice to me... what do you think?"

"I think he would love that"

"Yeah?"

"yes of course..."

"So, Babette so you leaving the diner today..."

"So...?"

"So she came to talk to me alone..."

"Really?"

"Yes. She wanted to make sure I know how they all love you and it would be really bad if I break your heart..."

"Sorry"

"Stars hollows little baby..." he said mocking her

"Don't mock... it's not my fault they love me, I'm cute and irresistible..."

"And how come they think I'd break your heart?"

"Probably because they all think you broke moms heart..."

"You mean no one knows why we broke up...?"

"even I found out you proposed to her only 4 months ago, she didn't tell any one, she always said that it didn't work out and that you were too different..."

"So now the town thinks I'm gonna break your heart..."

"But I know you won't so stop worrying, since when do you care what people think..."

"I don't..."

"Good"

she leaned in to kiss him and let her fingers travel his chest, he pulled her close and deepened the kiss while slipping his fingers under her shirt, she moaned in pleasure against his lips and pushed him to lay on the couch, she slowly pulled his shirt and kissed it going up to his chest, he took it off and she continued kissing and caressing his stomach and chest, she smiled at him when she met his eyes and kissed him harder this time with more aggressiveness

"What's with you?" he asked smiling

"What do you mean?"

"What's with the aggressiveness?"

"Oh, sorry..."

"It's ok..."

"So why are you complaining?"

"Sorry, carry on..." he didn't want to mess with her, not when she was beginning to be moody

She went to his neck and sucked it gently, he moaned to that feel and she bit him

"Aww"

"Sorry"

"Sorry? That's all you have to say, sorry?"

"Well I'm not sorry, I like biting you..."

"really?"

"Don't even think about it, you... I know that look..."

"Come here..." he grabbed her and lifted her to carry her to the bed

"Luke... please don't, I'm sorry..." she said laughing

"sorry, ha..." he placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her keeping himself on his arms so he wouldn't crash her

"I love you"

"That's not going to work..."

"But I do... just thought you should know"

"Sorry, not gonna work"

"Please don't tickle me... please..."

"Do you promise not to bite me again?"

"Yes..."

"Liar..."

"I promise..."

"ok" he leaned in to kiss her letting his tongue teas her lip, she invited him in and they deepened the kiss allowing their passion guide them, he broke from her lips and went down to her neck enjoying the sounds she made when he sent his hand to her breast slowly massaging them, suddenly her cell phone rang

"Oh crap" she said and he let her get up and answer it

"Halo"

"Hi Rory, its jack"

"Jack..." Luke's face turned when he heard jacks name

"How are you?"

"Great how are you?"

"Fine... actually I heard you went back to stars hollow"

"Yes I did"

"I missed you"

"Jack don't"

"Why not Rory... I know it didn't work out and I was an idiot when I let you leave, I'm sorry, I really missed you..."

"I'm sorry jack but you're late..."

"What?"

"Yes you're late, I'm engaged..."

"To who?"

"You don't know him, he's from here"

"How can you be engaged... we only broke up 7 months ego"

"So...?"

"How can you be engaged so soon?"

"I am..."

"Please don't do this Rory... we were great together..."

"Yeah until you decided it was too serious for you and took off"

"I love you Rory, I never stopped..."

"I'm sorry jack"

"I'm coming to see you tomorrow..."

"No you're not..."

"You can't stop me... I'll see you tomorrow..."

"Jack, stop it, listen to me, there's nothing you can do, I'm happy, I'm getting married, you're late, face it... please accept it and don't come here..."

"Rory please, I need to see you"

"What for?"

"I know you love me..."

"I don't"

"How can you forget me so fast?"

"Jack, I'm hanging up now... don't call me again..."

"Rory"

"Jack, if you care about me please respect my wishes and don't call me..."

"Fine"

"Bye jack"

"Bye" she hung up and turned to Luke who wasn't there, she found him sitting on the couch

"Hey..."

"Hey"

"Why did you go?"

"I Thought I'd give you some privacy..."

"Thanks"

"Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?"

"I don't know"

"I'm fine"

"Ok"

"So where were we?" she leaned in but he pulled back after a short kiss

"I'm tired, I'm going to bed"

"Sure" she said confused

"Are you coming?"

"In a minute"

"Ok"

after a few minutes she slipped under the covers with her back to him, she told him how hurt she was when jack left her, he knew jack meant a lot to her, after all they lived together for a year, _'why didn't I just tell him what we talked about...'_ she thought _'its not like I love jack, great Rory, now he thinks you were in touch with jack all this time, very smart Rory'_ she said to herself when suddenly she felt Luke's arm around her from behind

"Hey you" he said and kissed her shoulder

"I thought you were asleep"

"I wasn't"

"I didn't hear from him since we broke up"

"I know"

"I don't care about him"

"I know, I didn't mean to act like a jerk before"

"I know"

"I love you" he kissed her neck

"I love you to"

"I know"

"Is there anything you don't know?"

"I don't know" she crossed her fingers with his and kissed the back of his hand

"I love you"

He pulled her closer and said "I love you both" gently caressing her stomach

* * *

What next? Should jack come and cause problems?

Tell me what you think.

Thanks for you reviews.

Till next time.

* * *


	14. chapter 14

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction. 

_**

* * *

**_

_**Just friends **_

**Part 14**

It was about 6 pm when Lorelai sat on the porch waiting for David to come.

A car pulled on the drive way and she was shocked to see a young man approaching her smiling

"Hi there…"

"Jack? What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Rory"

"No you didn't"

"Yes I did"

"Jack!"

"I talked to her last night, I know she's seeing some one else"

"She's getting married jack"

"I know"

"What are you doing here?"

"She loves me"

"She doesn't"

"Come on Lorelai… how could she love some one else all of a sudden…?"

"She does"

"Where is she, I wanna see her"

"She doesn't live here"

"What?"

"She lives with her fianc"

"Where?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Lorelai please I need to see her"

"Call her, if she wants to see you I'll take you to her"

"Fine" he took his cell phone and dialed

"Rory… its jack"

"Jack, I asked you not to call me"

"I'm in stars hollow, at your mother's house"

"What?"

"Yes, I need to see you"

"Come to Doose's market, I'm here"

"Fine" and he hung up

"She's at Doose's, I remember where it is, I'll see you Lorelai"

"Jack, I'm warning you…"

"I just wanna see if she loves me, that's all"

"I told you she doesn't love you"

"We'll see about that…"

He took off to Doose's where Rory was waiting for him

"Rory" he called when he spotted her

"Jack…" she said in a dry tone

"What? Is this why you're getting married?" he pointed to her belly

"No its not"

"Come on Rory, don't marry this guy just because he got you pregnant, you won't go through this alone I'll be there for you"

"Jack"

"Rory, let me be there for you, let me make it up to you"

"Stop it jack! I'm getting married because I'm in love, for the first time in my life"

"That's bull"

"Fine, I goota go" she turned to leave but he grabbed her

"Well where is he, I'd like to meet him?"

"You cant he's working"

"When did you meet him?"

"What?"

"How long have you known him Rory? Four, five, six months? And you think you're in love? How long?"

"I've known him all my life, jack?"

"So what? Is he you're first love? Is it dean? Or the other guy, Jess?"

"No, no, and no, to answer all you're questions…"

"Then who?"

"None of your business… look I really have to go" she turned to leave but he grabbed her arm

"Rory, look at me and tell me that you don't love me, that I never meant anything to you and I'll leave, just tell me to leave"

"I don't love you jack, I know now that I never have, I don't feel nothing when I look at you… now leave me alone, you're hurting my arm"

He let go of her arm and before she knew it his hands were on each of her cheeks, he was kissing her, she was shocked, she froze, he pulled back moments after to look at her

"Like I said, nothing, go home jack, I don't love you"

"Rory"

"You heard me jack, this kiss, I felt nothing"

"Rory, don't do this, give me another chance, I've changed"

"I gotta go jack"

"Rory, so this is it, you're just gonna leave me, I came all the way from New York to see you?"

"Yes jack, I'm sorry, I mean you really hurt me, and I moved on... you didnt expect me to sit around and wait for you, did you...?"

"No..." he said finely realizing he has no chance getting her back

"I'm happy now jack, I never felt this way, I guess we just weren't meant to be..."

"I guess... I'm sorry I wasted your time Rory, I wish you all the best…"

"I'm sorry to jack" and she leaned in to kiss him softly on the cheek

"Bye Rory" he said smiling

"Bye jack"

She left him standing there and went home without looking back.

It was 10 when a knock on Lorelai's door woke her up after falling asleep on the couch, she went to open it surprised to see Luke standing there

"Luke?"

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah sure, where's Rory"

He walked inside without saying a ward and sat on the couch

"Luke? Is something wrong?"

"I didn't know where else to go…"

"Luke, you're scaring me, what happened? Where is Rory?"

"I don't know"

"Luke, what happened?"

"She kissed a guy today, I saw her, and every one in town thought I'd break her heart…"

"Luke… what are you talking about? You saw Rory kissing a guy? That can't be Luke, maybe it was some one who looks like her…"

"I'm not blind, I know what she looks like"

"Oh, shit…" she finely remembered that Jack was in town today "Luke, I'm sure it was a misunderstanding… Rory would never do that to you, she loves you…"

"I don't think so…"

"Luke, go home and listen to what she has to say, you owe her that much"

"I don't owe her anything…"

"Luke, look at me" he did "she loves you, there's no one else…"

"He called her last night, it was him, I know it was"

"Luke, she doesn't love him, trust me…"

"She didn't push him away… what does that tell you…?"

"You need to talk to her"

"No I don't…"

"You're acting like a baby Luke… go home…" and then the phone rang and she picked up

"Mom… I was writing all evening and I didn't notice the time, I'm worried, it's after ten and I can't find Luke… he's not at the diner or the apartment…" she got up and walked to the kitchen so Luke wouldn't hear the conversation

"Honey, relax, he's here…"

"What is he doing there…?"

"He saw you kissing Jack today, remind me to kill you later for that one…"

"Oh, shit… mom I didn't kiss him, he kissed me…"

"Well we both know that, but honey you couldn't pick some one more stubborn then him… he wont listen…"

"I'm coming over, keep him there…"

"No, don't, I'll bring him home later, just sit there"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just stay there"

"Ok"

"Bye kiddo"

"Bye mom"

She went back to the living room, he was still sitting there

"That was her wasn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Silent

"Luke…"

"Don't bother…"

"Listen to me… I hate when you act like this… you're so stubborn sometimes… look at me! There's a pregnant woman sitting at home waiting, worried to death that something might have happened to you… she loves you, only you… and that punk, I could kill him now for doing this… I warned him, but he insisted on seeing her and he kissed her… he kissed her… and Rory doesn't lie, you know her, she doesn't lie…"

Silent, he looked at her and after a long while he smiled

"What are you smiling about?"

"You… you talk too much…"

"You never had a problem with it before…"

"I always had a problem with it…"

"Liar… you love it when I talk…"

"I get lost when you talk…"

"You're not the only one"

"I can't believe I thought Rory would do something like that…"

"Well, its ok now… right…?"

"Not yet…"

"She loves you Luke, she could never hurt you"

"I know… I don't know what I was thinking… and after the whole town warned me from breaking her heart, I guess I got scared and jumped to conclusions to fast…"

"The town warned you?"

"Yes, Miss Patty and Babette, and Patty again, and Babette again and they said 'she's our little baby Luke, you better know what you're doing…"

"Our little baby?" she asked smiling

"Yeah… those exact wards…"

"Poor you…"

"Yeah…"

"They do love her…"

"And they think I'd break her heart like I broke her mothers…"

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok…"

"But you're not gonna break her heart, she knows that, I know that, nothing to worry about there…"

"I think I'm gonna go now…"

"Come on, I'll take you home, I didn't hear your truck, where is it?"

"At the diner"

"Come on I'll drive"

"Thanks"

at home, Rory was sitting on the couch waiting for him to come back, she didn't know what to expect, she was so afraid she lost him _'he's so stubborn, I know him, mom knows him… what if he doesn't forgive me… why would he not forgive me, I didn't kiss Jack, he kissed me… what if he doesn't listen… he has to listen, he loves me, he'll give me a chance to explain… but what if he doesn't… what if mom couldn't get him to come home… and why did he go to mom… what if something happened tonight… I'll die… what if he kissed mom… Rory relax, he wouldn't do that to you… but he could… no! he wouldn't… he'll come home just be patient… oh… I can't be patient… relax, breathe, this stress is not good for the baby, breathe… _

Suddenly she heard the sound of his keys _'oh my god he's here, Rory please don't cry, it's not good for the baby…'_

he got in, face looking down, locked the door behind him and went to the kitchen to get something to drink, she followed his every move with her worried eyes, her heart beating fast, she was scared, she wanted to say something but she didn't know how, the moment seemed like forever before he took a sit next to her on the couch

"Luke?"

He didn't answer

"please, look at me, I didn't do anything, he surprised me, and I told him not to come when we talked last night, but he did and he thought I still loved him so he kissed me, I felt nothing Luke, nothing, and I was so happy, cause I couldn't wait for you to come home and kiss you and tell you that I love you, I do, I love you, very much, you have to believe me, Luke, I would never lie to you…"

"I know" he met her with his eyes, she smiled, her smile was all he needed to remind himself how much he loved her

"You do?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry, for being stubborn and for jumping to conclusions… I acted stupid…"

"Then why did you let me say all that…"

"I don't know, probably because you felt like you needed to say all that…"

"I did, I needed to tell you that I'm sorry, for not telling you what we talked about on the phone last night, and for meeting him without telling you he was here…"

"It's ok"

she reached for his hand, just like always, their fingers joined, he smiled and brought it to his lips to place a soft kiss on the back of her hand, his other hand went to her cheek, she leaned against it shivering to the feel of his warm touch and closed her eyes, "Luke" she whispered, he drew her to him gently, slowly, and brushed his lips against hers, "I love you, so much" she said when he pulled back, her eyes still closed her cheek still resting in his big warm palm

he broke from her touch suddenly and she opened her eyes, he moved back to lay on the couch and brought one leg around her, she was now sitting between his legs, he slowly moved his hand to the back of her head and pulled her closer guiding her to rest her head on his chest

she laid on her side caressing his stomach and his chest, he closed his eyes enjoying every feeling she brought up in him when she touched him, slowly, gently, like his world stopped when they touched

"Are we good?" she asked

"More then good…" he let out and ran his fingers through her hair

"I'm sorry you had to see that today, I know that if I saw some one kissing you I would've died…"

"You'll never see that"

"I know"

"Good"

"Luke?"

"Ha?"

"Why did you go to mom tonight?"

"She's my friend"

"But you didn't plan on getting even right?"

"You think I would do that and with you're mom?"

"I was just scared, I didn't know what to think…"

"Don't be, your mom would never do that to you…"

"I know"

"And neither would I…"

"Ok"

"How are you feeling? How's the baby?"

"Fine, everything is fine now…" she said and reached for his hand to kiss it softly and hold it close to her heart

"wanna go to bed? It's been a long day…"

"No, I like this, lets stay here for a while"

he closed his eyes and rested his head on the couch while rubbing her back, her arm, her stomach, slowly, gently, all the love he had inside didn't need wards when he touched her, she felt it, she knew he loves her and would never leave her.

* * *

Next chapter is gonna be all Rory and Luke. 

I was thinking something romantic, he never did give her a ring…

What do you think?

**Thanks for all the reviews**

Till next time

* * *


	15. chapter 15

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**PART 15**

"Well Rory, Luke, everything seems to be normal, the baby is perfectly healthy, you two are doing great..."

"Isn't that great, everything is fine..." Luke said after kissing Rory shortly on the lips

"I'm so excited... this is really happening ha...?"

"I guess your big belly and crazy appetite didn't do the trick...?"

"What trick?" she asked confused

"You're 5 months pregnant..."

"I know but I still can't believe this is happening..."

"Well believe it..."

"So you guys wanna know?" the doctor asked

"Know what?" asked Rory

"The baby's sex..."

"Do we Luke?"

"What do you think?"

"Well we need to know... for the nursery..."

"Yeah, you're right"

"So doc, is it a boy or a girl?" Rory asked holding Luke's hand

"It's a girl..."

"A girl?" Rory looked at Luke, her eyes bright from a few tears

"A girl..." he said wiping her tears and smiling

"It's a girl, Luke..."

"Yeah..." he kissed her deeply

"Mom is gonna be so happy..."

"Are you happy?"

"Oh Luke... I could never be happier..."

"I'm sorry to ruin the moment here but this one will not drink coffee until she's 18..."

"Luke..."

"I'm not gonna have another junky in the family... 2 is more then enough..."

"Let's go home, I can't wait to tell mom..."

"Come on, you get dressed, I'll wait outside..."

They went towards the car and he helped her to get in and went around to the driver sit

"We're gonna have a girl Luke..."

"Yap"

"You don't sound too excited..."

"No, I am, really... I just... forget it..." he said and started driving

"What Luke?" she asked worried, scared he might regret having a baby

He looked at her and saw her worried face

"Luke? Are you starting to...?"

"What?" he realized her concern "No...!" he cut her off

"What Then? Tell me..."

"It's embarrassing..."

"Tell me..."

"I just... you said before that you cant believe this is happening and I made fun of you when really I still cant believe I'm gonna be a father..." he said slightly shy

"You know what I'm gonna say now right... I mean I'm preparing you..."

"Don't say it..."

"You're sweet..."

"Oh, jeez..."

"well you are and I love you, I never knew you had a sweet side... sure you've done a lot of sweet things for me and mom... you remember the balloons you blew up for me for my 16th birthday... and my graduation... and you helped moving my staff to Yale... and I know you did it for mom really but you are so sweet... seriously...

"Well, I didn't do it just for your mom... I always cared about you..."

"I know... but still..."

"I mean I didn't care about you like I do now but still you were always important..."

"I know..."

"And it was very hard for me to adjust to the grown up Rory who came back one day completely different then I remembered her..."

"You know, when I walked in the diner that day... my heart stopped when you smiled at me..."

"Really..." he said amused

"Yeah, we never really talked about it but I knew I wanted to at least try..."

"And just like always, when you want something..."

"Well you wanted it to... I saw it in your eyes..."

"I did not..."

"Liar..."

"When have I ever lied to you...?"

"When you said you'll bring me coffee for lunch last week..."

"Oh come on... that wasn't a lie... that was a joke... which you with your hormones turned into a promise..."

"You still didn't bring me coffee..."

"You're pregnant..."

"Daah..." she pointed to her belly

"You know what I mean..."

"Fine so you didn't lie... but you're lying now..."

"Man you're good..."

"What..."

"I thought I've successfully changed the subject..."

"You should know better... so I'm right, you wanted me..."

"I'd hardly say wanted..."

"What then...?"

"I didn't know what I wanted... the dinner we had was nice and then your mom flipped... and I thought, ok, forget it... she's too young... and then you came the next morning and smiled and that was it for me..."

"So it was the smile... I knew it..."

"Oh, crap... now you're gonna use it against me..."

"Now? How do you think I get away with doing all the things that you hate...?"

"You're too claver for me..."

"Not just for you... I use it all the time..."

"Like mother like daughter..."

"Well it was mom who taught me... like for instance the hair twirl..."

"Yeah, I get the picture..."

"And the eyes... she always says I have killer blue eyes..."

"I've noticed..."

"Jeez... you're blushing... again...? Luke, when is this gonna stop...? You know what, I hope it never stops... its sweet..."

"Ok! No talking till we get home..."

"Fine I'll just read some..." she took a small notebook from her purse

"What are you reading?"

"Just my column for next week..."

"Is it ready?"

"No... not yet..."

"You're late..."

"I know I have only until tomorrow..."

"Yeah I know, I still haven't read it yet..."

"You'll read it when I'm done, you always do..."

"What's the problem?"

"I don't know... something is wrong and I can't put my finger on it..."

"I'm sure its fine, but you just want to make it perfect..."

"It has to be..."

"Why don't I read it when we get home and tell you what I think...?"

"It doesn't matter what you think... well it does but I have to figure it out..."

"Ok..."

"Could you drop me at moms?"

"Sure, hey, you remember I'm making dinner tonight ..."

"Yes, when do you want me to come?"

"I'll call you"

"Ok... so, is it kind of a date or what?"

"No, just Caesar is closing tonight, I thought it would be nice to do something for you"

"Ok"

"So I'll call you later..."

"Yeah"

he leaned in and their lips met softly, tenderly, like it was the first time, her hand went to his cheek, his to her hair, he tasted so sweet she thought and parted her lips for him to slip his tongue inside, their eyes closed, just the sound of pleasure floating in the air, they just sat there kissing for a while pulling back only for air

"Ok you two, break it up..." they heard Lorelai yelling from the porch

Rory smiled through the kiss and pulled back

"How on earth did you stay single all those years kissing like that?"

"Go... your other crazy half is waiting, I'll see you tonight"

"Bye" she said and got out of the car

"What was that all about?"

"What?"

"You two are kissing like you're teenagers..."

"I know..." she smiled

"So how was at the doctor?"

"It's a girl..." rory said still smiling looking at Luke driving away

"It's a girl?" Lorelai asked enthusiastic

"It's a girl..." she turned to look at her mother

"It's a girl..." Lorelai screamed and jumped

"Mom, relax..."

"Oh honey, that's great..." she hugged her and they went inside still screaming that it's a girl

It was about 8 when Luke called Rory and told her she can come home.

She open the door and she saw him standing in the kitchen, the table was set and there were two candles, it was beautiful she thought, very romantic, since when is he romantic she asked her self when she approached him

He turned to look at her to the feel of her soft touch on his back, he kissed her and smiled

"How was your day?"

"I finished my column, you can read it later..."

"Ok, hey I made you some decaf, I figured you haven't had coffee for a while now, one cup is not gonna hurt..."

"Thank you"

"Come on, sit down its ready"

She sat and he placed their dinner on the table

"Smells good"

"Glad you think so..."

"Mom is very happy it's a girl..."

"I bet she is... she's gonna drive her crazy like she did with you..."

"Hey... I had a beautiful childhood..."

"I know... but that doesn't mean you're a normal person..."

"I went to Yale..."

"And your point would be?"

"I'm smart..."

"Being smart doesn't necessarily say you're normal..."

"Well you like me anyway so don't complain..."

"You have a point... but I was serious about the coffee..."

"Fine..."

They kept talking during dinner and when they finished he did the dishes while she lay on the couch

"You want some coffee?" he asked

"Yes"

He brought her the mug and sat next to her, looking very nervous

"Is something wrong Luke?"

"Ahh..." he choked

"What is it?"

He looked at her and she smiled

"Thank you for dinner" she said and kissed him deeply

He pulled back, took the mug from her hand to put it on the table and turned to look at her

"Ok... I know I haven't actually proposed and really I'm not very good at this..."

"Luke?" she asked and smiled shyly

"Well you know that I love you... and we're getting married..."

He stopped and search for her eyes

"And we have a little girl on the way and this is really pointless..."

He took a deep breath and continued

"But ahh... I wanted to do this because... well... I never gave you a ring... and I wanted you to know that... you know... I'm not marring you just because you're pregnant..."

she smiled still looking deeply into his eyes

"I mean it was a reason but not the only reason... so I just wanted you to... you know..."

He took the box from his pocket and had trouble opening it

"I could use some help here..." he said and she took the box and opened it

"It's beautiful Luke..."

"She speaks" he said smiling, relived that she finely said something

"She cries too..." she answered and tears started showing in her eyes

"You know I don't like it when you cry... yet you chose to do it..."

"It's not my fault..."

"So it's my fault"

"Yes... I wasn't prepared for this... why are you so sweet? Ha?"

"I don't know, come on, give me your hand..."

She did and he slid it on her finger

"You didn't have to do this"

"I know, but I wanted to..."

her hands went to his cheeks and she guided his lips to hers, he kissed her slowly, eyes closed, she welcomed his warm breath and tongue inside, and moaned to the feel of his hands under her dress slowly caressing her thigh

Her hands went to his shirt and they broke the kiss shortly to take it off, Her hands traveled his chest down to his stomach and further she leaned in and let her tongue do its work on his neck, he lifted his head and leaned against the couch

She kept kissing and sucking on his neck, he cried her name when she bit him softly, his fingers were traveling through her soft hair pulling her closer to him

she kept moving her lips downwards to his chest, her hands were on his stomach now and going further down to arouse him, her teeth gently grabbing one of his nipples, kissing it and then the other, slowly she kept moving down to his stomach when he pulled her up to meet him for a slow passionate kiss

"Luke" she said through the kiss, he didn't answer "Luke" she tried again

"What" he said pulling away

"Come" she got up, took his hand and led him to the bedroom, where she helped him take off his jeans and boxers

He sat on the bed with her standing between his legs and started traveling his hands on each side of her body, lifting her dress slowly for her to take it off

She kissed him again running her fingers through his soft hair, his shoulders, his arms, his chest, she loved touching him, she loved the way he smiled when she moved her fingers along his body

He broke the kiss to look at her, she smiled and looked at the ring on her finger again

"It's beautiful Luke"

"You're beautiful..." was all he could say

They kissed again and he reached for her panties, she smiled through the kiss when she felt his hands in the back under her panties, her hands went to meet his and together they pushed her panties down, he helped her out of them and she sat next to him on the bed

they kept kissing, teasing each other, biting each others lips, he broke from her lips to kiss her neck, his hot breath made her shiver, he kept going down to her chest making her moan with every contact he made with her nipples

he slowly laid her down on the bed with her head on the pillows she watched him as he moved his hand along the side of her body all the way to her ankle and back to her arm and then her cheek and her hair, he moved to kiss her belly, gently caressing it, making sure she's comfortable

They made love, slowly and passionately, like they wanted to remember this night forever, and they will remember the night he proposed to her two weeks before their wedding

"Hey you"

"Are you ok?" he asked his hand on her belly

"Never better" she answered putting her hand on his

"Good"

"I love you, do you know that?" she asked smiling

"Yes"

"Good"

"Are you happy?" he asked suddenly

"Very happy" she assured him with a kiss

"You know, we have to think of a name" he said when she pulled back from his lips

"No we don't... I already chose a name..."

"Oh, really... what if I don't like it..."

"Not a chance..." she said lacing their fingers that were still on her belly

"Please don't say Lorelai..."

"I'm offended..." she pouted

"No Lorelai... two is enough..."

"Well... I'm still offended but I didn't think about Lorelai..."

"So what did you have in mind?" he smiled

"Jane... Jane Danes..." she said searching for his eyes

"I like it..." he kissed her and then her hand

"I knew you would... you really surprised me tonight... I wasn't expecting this..."

"I know..."

"I have to call mom and tell her..."

"She already knows..."

"You told her? She's terrible keeping secrets... since when does she know?"

"We got the ring two days ago..."

"You went to buy a ring with mom?" she asked stunned

"She knows your taste..." he explained

"This is beyond weird..."

"I agree... but it was great, it wasn't weird at all, we talked, we had lunch... it was like old times only we talked about David a lot... things are really starting to look good with him..."

"Yeah I know, she told me... I'm happy for her..."

"Me too..." kissing the back of her hand again

"We're getting married..." she said looking into his eyes

"Yap"

"In two weeks"

"I forgot to tell you, I got a call from some one very interesting today and he said he'll come to the wedding..."

"Who?"

"You really don't know...?"

"Who?"

"Jess"

"So he knows about us... Oh my god he probably thinks you're sick..."

"Well actually he sounded surprised and your name popped up more then once or twice just to make sure we were talking about the same Rory but he's ok... and he's coming..."

"I haven't seen him in like 5 years..."

"He's different now... less angry at the world, he's got a job he likes and an apartment and he's getting along with his dad and with Liz..."

"Sounds like a totally different jess..."

"Yeah..."

"Well I guess it's nice that he's coming..."

"Yes..."

"I love you..." she said and closed her eyes

"I love you too..." he answered and brought their joined hands to rest on his chest

* * *

I think the next chapter is the last one.

It's going to be the wedding.

I hate to see it end, but it has to, I think...

Review and tell me what you think, you know I listen to you... after all you're the reason I went this far...

I'm sorry for not giving you the whole sex scene but I just don't know how you make love when you're pregnant...

So till next time...

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS, I REALLY I APPRECIATE IT. **

* * *


	16. chapter 16

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**PART 16**

"Halo"

"Hey you"

"What are you doing?"

"Watching TV, you?"

"Same"

"How are you feeling?"

"I miss you"

"Really?"

"So I take it that you don't miss me..."

"I do"

"Then say it..."

"Rory..."

"Luke..."

"Fine... I miss you"

"That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

"No"

"Are you alone?"

"What?"

"You heard me..."

"No, I'm entertaining my other girlfriend, she's very sad about me getting married tomorrow..."

"Very funny, why can't you be serious?"

"You expect me to be serious when you ask me a stupid question?"

"I was just checking..."

"Well don't..."

"So tomorrow is the big day"

"Yes"

"I can't wait"

"Me neither"

"I love you"

"Me too"

"We're gonna have to work on your vocabulary..."

"We're gonna have to work on you not feeling like you have to say something all the time..."

"Fair enough"

"So you feel ok, with the baby? It feels weird that you're not here..."

"I'm ok, mom is taking good care of me..."

"I'm sure she is... how much coffee did you have already?"

"Only two cups... and it was decaf..."

"And the night is still young..."

"No... that's it I swear"

"Fine"

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yes you will"

"Good night"

"Night"

"I'll miss you tonight" she said hoping he would say the same, but he didn't all he could say was "Bye"

"Bye" she answered with a gloomy face and hung up

They arrived at the inn around 10, _it looks lovely_ she thought after looking around, everything was decorated in white, the flowers Emily picked, she thought, were beautiful and all the tables were set up to Sookie's crazy standards

The got inside to find Sookie standing there with Davey all excited

"Hey guys, the room is all set and guess who is in there?"

"She's here already?" Lorelai asked freaked

"She's here since 8..."

"Oh, boy..." Rory smiled at her mother as they did their way towards the room

"You're here, good... look what I found when I got here..." she handed Rory a box

She opened it smiling, surprised to see a thermos and a folded note that said "don't get your hopes up, its tea. Just wanted to let you know that I missed you too last night"

"Every day, something new..." she said smiling to the three ladies standing there, watching her wipe a few tears

"You have no idea how happy I am for you babe..."

"Thanks mom" she hugged her

"Ok let's get started" Emily said ruining the moment

"Yeah, let's get started..." said Rory putting the note in her purse

After she was all dressed and ready she looked at the mirror, she wore one of those maternity wedding dresses, her belly was not too big, and she looked very good for a 5 months pregnant woman

"You look beautiful honey, Luke's gonna die when he sees you"

"I hope not..." she joked "he's still blushing when I give him a complement, I can't imagine what would happen when he sees me today..."

"Don't worry, the blush thing never stops, it's who he is"

"I know, I hope it never stops..."

"Come, sit down, you have a long day a head..."

"Mom, could you leave me for a while?"

"Sure honey, something wrong?"

"No I just need a minute"

"Ok, I'll go welcome the guests, be back in a few minutes"

"Thanks mom"

"Sure hon" and she was out the door

Rory poured herself some tea and sat on the couch, her wedding dress spread all over

_So, Rory, this is it, ha... I never imagined it to be so powerful, those feelings, I can hardly breath _she thought caressing her belly _you have a wonderful daddy Jane, do you know that? Well let me tell you... I could never do better then him... he's so good and kind, well you'll see for your self in a short while, don't let the grumpy attitude fool you... he's soft inside... I'm getting married... this is so surreal... my wedding day, and I'm crying before I even saw him, he hates when I cry... but it's my wedding day, I could do whatever I want... _and suddenly a knock on the door

"Come in mom" the door pushed open and she looked at the young man standing there smiling

"Jess" she said excited to see him standing there

"Your mom said it was ok..."

"Yeah come on in" she got up to greet him and gave him a loving hug

_god... I'm not suppose to feel so good in her arms... it's been too long _he thought to himself

"Congratulations... I guess..." he said when she pulled back

"Thanks, come sit down" he did and she sat next to him

"It's good to see you"

"I'm so glad you came, Luke was so happy that you were coming"

"Luke ha... how did that happen anyway?"

"Well it's a long story, a weird one, but a wonderful one"

"Weird is one way to put it, I guess it wasn't just me you came to the diner for ha..."

"Very fanny, Jess..."

"I noticed you had a thing for him..."

"I did not..."

"I'm just kidding"

"Jess, kidding... never thought I'd live to see that..."

"Yeah..."

"It's nice to see you all dressed up... no death t-shirts...?"

"Well it is a wedding and I am 25..."

"Who would've thought... have you seen Luke?"

"Yeah, he's very nervous"

"How does he look, I bet he looks pretty"

"Don't tell him that, and don't ask me that..."

"It's a guy thing I know... don't say that another guy looks good or every one will think you're gay..."

"Something like that..." another knock on the door

"Come in"

"Are you decant...?"

"Very fanny mom"

"Well you didn't do anything at your bachelorette party..."

"So I guess I'll see you later" he said starting to feel less comfortable around Lorelai

"You know Jess..." Lorelai started "it's nice that you're here, I mean it's been a long time and we've both changed so I think it's safe to be around each other, there are no hard feelings..."

"Good to know"

"So we'll see you out there?"

"Yes you will"

"Ok" and he left

"So did you see him?"

"Who?"

"Mom..."

"Yes I did, he looks very nice"

"You're trying to keep me relaxed aren't you, he looks great isn't he?"

"Oh yeah..."

"I knew it..."

"But you look better"

"Well sure I'm the bride, no one looks better then the bride..."

"I taught you well"

"So what time is it?"

"Time for you to get your but out there... I'll go tell them you're ready"

"Ok"

Every one was quiet, waiting for the bride to come out, whispering, searching

Patty and Babette were sitting in the second row cheerful and excited, not everyday they had a chance to see stars hollow's diner man getting married, sure he was grumpy and couldn't stand it when they were gossiping but they loved him, who wouldn't

Emily sat at the front row all happy, smiling, proud, looking at Richard standing next to Luke with his tux and bow tie

Luke was very nervous, you could see just after a short glimpse, he stood there near Reverend Skinner who tried to calm him

And then the music started, every one turned to look at Lorelai walking down the aisle, it was weird seeing Lorelai walking towards Luke in a brides mate dress, she looked around, smiling and stood in front of Richard on the bride side

Every one held their breaths when they spotted Rory, she stopped at the edge of the aisle, she was beautiful, she wore a white tiara and her long soft hair fell over her shoulders

_Oh my god, kill me now... how could he be so beautiful... I can't breathe... ok try... you do not wanna turn blue... breathe... ok, walking now... nice and slow... you got all the time in the world... I can't believe this is finely happening..._

_Oh, boy... I think she's trying to kill me... could she possibly walk any slower... and how beautiful she is... oh my god what am I a teenager... I hope I can speak... very embarrassing if I can't... ok she's here, get a grip Luke..._

She reached him finely and turned to face him, suddenly the room was silent, their hands found a way to each other and he held her, she smiled at him, he couldn't breath when she smiled, she squeezed his hand gently and he smiled back

The Reverend started the ceremony, which was short, cause Luke was never much of a talker so vows were out of the question, rory knew that, the whole town knew it, it was who he was

Emily had tears in her eyes and together with patty and Babette they all had their handkerchiefs to wipe a few tears and watch their makeup

Lorelai tried her best not to cry, she looked at her father who stood in front of her on Luke's side and they exchanged proud smiles

When Reverend Skinner finely said "you may now kiss your bride" Luke leaned in and their lips met softly and briefly, just a short loving kiss cause he was never really up for the public display of affection, Rory thought after he pulled back

The crowd cheered and Rory turned to her mother who gave her a big hug and wiped her tears telling her how it could ruin her makeup

Every one got to kiss Rory, and patty took a shot at kissing Luke but he politely avoided her and took Rory's hand to lead her outside to the reception where they sat at their table

After everyone congratulated them they just sat there fingers crossed in each others, when she saw Luke acting nervous she leaned in to his ear and whispered

"You're doing great, just a few more minutes and I promise mom will help us escape"

He forced a smile and she kissed him deeply to the crowds' applause he pulled back and gave her a look

"I had to give them something Luke..."

He didn't answer, instead he sent his hand to her back and pulled her to meet his lips for a long passionate kiss

She broke the kiss moments later for air and said "wow..."

"Don't..." he cut her off

With a pouting face she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him shortly on the lips before saying "I love you"

"Me too..." her face fell and he added "I mean I love you too..."

"You're learning fast that's good..."

"Yeah"

The D.J then announced that the guests are waiting for the first dance of the bride and groom

"Jeez..." he said hopeless

"Come on Luke we talked about this... its just today, I'll never ask you to dance again..."

He got up, smiled at her and offered her his hand, she put her hand in his and he led her to the center of the dance floor, he turned to face her and send his right hand to her waist placing his palm on the center of her back

Her hand was in his left hand, the other on his shoulder, she smiled and he leaned in to kiss her slowly, eyes closed, bodies close, the music started, they pulled back and their eyes met and they smiled at each other

They started dancing to the slow rhythm of the music still looking deeply into each others eyes

"We're married" she said suddenly

"Are you happy?" he asked rubbing her back

"I am... thank you for everything you are"

"Thank you for coming into my life" he said and kissed her

"I love you Luke"

"And I love you Rory"

She gasped then and he panicked "are you feeling ok?"

"I'm just tired... I'm ok..."

"Do you wanna sit down?"

"No, I wanna dance..."

"Ok"

They kept dancing and welcomed Emily and Richard and Lorelai and David to the dance floor, moments later Richard asked to dance with the bride and Luke danced with Emily until Rory felt too tired to dance

"I need to sit down grandpa"

"Sure dear... Luke" he called "your bride needs to rest"

"Sure, come on" he took her hand and led her to their table

After he poured her some water and she drank he asked worried

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you"

"You wanna go inside and lie down?"

"In a little while"

"Ok"

"Rory honey... are you feeling better?" Lorelai asked approaching their table

"Yes mom, I'm better now"

"You want me to help you disappear?"

"Yeah, sounds good..."

"Ok, your room is ready, you know where it is right, the honeymoon suite"

"Yes I know mom"

"Ok, go, and don't worry about the guests..."

They opened the door to the suite and their eyes widened, the room looked amazing she told Luke who agreed, the bed was covered with rose petals, on the table laid two plates of Sookie's finest food, with roses in a vase next to the candles

He led her to the bed and she sat at the side close to the pillows, he rearranged them and laid her gently on the bed, she took his hand and kissed it "I love it when you take care of me"

"Are you hungry?"

"No, come close" she asked and gestured to the empty side of the bed

He took his jacket off and his tie and walked around the bed to lie next to her, she reached for his hand again and he smiled

"The hand thing... is it gonna stop one day?"

"No... and stop complaining, I know you like it..."

"I do..."

"Luke?" she said after a long silent

"Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sounds serious..."

"Could you try not to be mad...? I just need to know..."

"Ok..."

"Are you... ah... are you happy, really... or you just... you know... because of the baby...?"

"Rory..." he looked at her searching for her eyes, he lifted her chin with his thumb and met her eyes "I love you... I know I don't say it much... but I do... I'm not like you with wards..."

"And the wedding?"

"Well, we both know that if it wasn't for this baby we wouldn't even be together... but I want to be with you, I'm happy... and I hope you are too"

"I am..."

"And you know... before you came back, I was pretty lost... I didn't know how to open up to any one, your mom... well you know what that did to me... and you came and you pushed... you didn't give up and I realized that you made me feel good... I never thought I could be happy again..."

"And you are happy now?"

"Very happy, with you and little Jane..."

"I always tell her how wonderful you are... I love you so much and I'm very happy..."

"Good... now I'd like to clear something out for later..."

"What is it?"

"These moments when I talk more then you... and share my feelings..."

"Yes?"

"Don't get use to it..."

"I won't..." she laughed a little

"Good"

"We're married Luke..." she said looking at her rings

"I noticed... Rory..." he answered kissing the back of her hand

"I love you..."

"I love you, too..."

BACK AT THE RECEPTION

It was late, the guests Congratulated Lorelai and left, so did Emily and Richard and Sookie and Jackson, David left Lorelai there because she needed to make sure all the staff knew where to put all the tables and the leftovers and of course she needed to take some of Sookie's cake home.

On her way to her car she spotted jess lighting up a cigarette and walked over to him

"Hey there..."

"Hey" he said turning to face her

"What are you doing here? I thought every one left" she smiled

"Not every one..."

"Still not big on full sentences ha..."

"Guess not..."

"So... do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"No..."

"What do you mean no? Are you going back already?"

"No"

"Jess you gotta help me here, full sentences are not that difficult... you read books, I'm almost sure they use full sentences there..."

"I forgot to ask Luke for a key to the diner..."

"That's better... well you can crash on my couch if you like...?"

"No thanks..."

"Why not?"

"I hate to be blunt but... how come you're nice to me?"

"I told you... it's been a long time jess, no hard feelings..."

"Fine"

"So how about my offer?"

"I guess I could sleep on your couch..."

"Ok... now were getting somewhere..."

* * *

Ok, so I have taken your advice (you know who I'm talking about...), I'll see where it takes me...

Please review, and tell me your thoughts and opinions.

**Thank you so much for all your reviews.**

* * *


	17. AOTHORS NOTE

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**Authors note:**

I've given it a lot of thought and for those of you who would like to see where Lorelai and Jess are headed, I'm writing a sequel that will start right from the wedding night when Lorelai asks jess to sleep on her couch.

I decided that because this is a Rory / Luke fiction and I don't want to drift to another story.

To start a new plot would take the focus away from Rory and Luke and I don't want that.

Hope you can understand.

I started writing the Jess and Lorelai story and I think you'll like it, its going to be about how the keep it a secret and hide and act like they still don't get along.

Please tell me what you think.

The next chapter will be the last one, the baby is coming.

Thank you all so much and see ya at the sequel with Lorelai and Jess

* * *


	18. chapter 17

* * *

Disclaimer: A.S.P owns all the characters I'm using for this fiction.

**

* * *

**

**PART 17**

"Hey" he said placing a loving kiss on her smiling lips and sitting next to her on the couch "how was your day?"

"I'm tired... oh, Kyle called, he really liked the chapters I sent him he said they need some work though so he's gonna come next week to work on them" she turned the T.V off and took his hand in hers

"That's great... is Lorelai here?" he asked noticing her purse on the sofa

"Yeah, she's in the bathroom"

"Oh man..." he sighed "Jess is on his way..."

"Oh, boy..."

"Yeah, my thoughts exactly... I can't believe that after so long they still can't be around each other..."

"Who can't be around each other?" Lorelai asked coming into the living room smiling at him snatching his cap from his head

"Hey..." he said "give it back"

"So who can't be around each other Lucas?"

"Give it and I'll tell you before you see for your self and get a stroke..."

"You've got hat hair..." she laughed

"Fine, get a stroke, see if I care..."

"Come in" Luke called, smiling at Lorelai, to the nock on the door

She turned to look at who's at the door and her smile vanished "here's your cap, butch..." she tossed it to him

"Thank you... come on in jess, have a sit"

"Hey Rory, I got you that book you asked for..." he said handing it to her

"Thanks jess, so how was your day?"

"The usual..."

"What's with that girl I saw you with today?" Luke asked

"Nothing... just a friend... so any one wants a drink?"

"Yeah, get me a beer will you..."

"Rory?" he asked

"Just some water... thanks"

He started walking to the kitchen "beer would be fine, thanks..." Lorelai called after him and added "Luke I know he's all grown up but at least try to work on his manners..."

"My manners are just fine..." he said handing her the beer

"What a charming personality you got there..."

"Aww..." Rory let out suddenly

"What's wrong baby?" Lorelai jumped along with Luke

"I think its coming, I've had them all day but far apart, but now it hurts more... aww..."

"Why didn't you tell me Rory...?" Luke asked concerned

"I didn't think it was serious... I mean there are still 2 weeks before she's suppose to come... aww..."

"Ok pack a bag we're going to the hospital..." he ordered Lorelai and she ran to their bedroom to pack a bag

"Ok jess, I know I don't ask a lot but please try to be mature and drive Lorelai to the hospital, we gotta go now" Luke said while helping Rory walk to the door

Jess nodded with a concerned face following Rory with his eyes

"Jess, snap out of it... could you do that for me?"

"Yes, what am I a baby, go, we'll get there"

"Thanks Jess" and they were out the door

A few minutes later Lorelai came out of Rory's bedroom "ok, I'm ready..." she said and when she noticed only Jess standing there she asked "where are they?" with a panicked face

"Come on, I'll take you to the hospital..."

"Jess?" she looked weak, scared for Rory, he could tell by the look in her eyes

"She's gonna be fine, come on..." and they were out the door

40 minutes later, they entered the hospital and after asking in the reception they headed to Rory's room.

"Mom" Rory exclaimed

"I'm here, baby" she came to her bed side, Luke was standing on the other side of the bed holding her hand "how are you doing sweetie?"

"It hurts mom, I can't believe it's not even the worst pain"

"You'll be fine sweetie..."

"And I also can't believe I put you through this..."

"Don't worry honey, the minute you see little Jane all the pain is forgotten, vanished, like it was never there, trust me..."

"I hope so"

"So what did the doctors say?" she asked Luke

"He said that she should stay here, it could take a while but it can also be now, it depends... that's why they need her here"

"Ok... so I brought you some cloths, and... wait are you hungry?"

"No, I can't eat... aww..."

"Where's Jess?" Luke asked Lorelai

"Outside"

"Was he nice to you?"

"Please, nice is a word he's not familiar with... he was tolerable"

"That's good, I guess"

"Aww" Rory screamed "it's just getting worse..."

"Ok, I'm getting the doctor"

"Mom... I think my water just broke..."

"I'm defiantly getting the doctor now"

"How is she doing?" Jess jumped the minute Lorelai was out the door

"I think she's in labor..."

"Oh jeez... I need a cigarette..." they started walking

"I gotta find the doctor, do something useful and get me coffee after you smoke... will you?"

"Sure"

"Thanks... I need to find a doctor?" she said to the secretary "I think my daughter is in labor..."

"I'll be back in a while" he said brushing his hand against her arm

"Jess... just go"

"What's her name ma'am?"

"Rory Gilmore... ahh Rory Gilmore Danes ..."

"Ok, we'll send some one in a minute"

"Thank you"

She walked back to Rory's room taking out her cell phone and dialed

"Mom, we're in the hospital... yes... I can't talk much, just get here, we're in room 315... I thing she's going to, soon... ok bye..."

She walked inside and stood next to aching Rory

"Your grandma's on the way, they both are"

"Good, that's good... aww... you wanna tell me you were in so much pain and you forgave me?"

"Honey, stop warring about that, its going to be fine"

"Hi, every one, I understand you're the mother, I'm Doctor Harris"

"Hey doc"

"So how does it look?" he asked smiling at Rory

"My water broke..."

"Ok, I'll send some nurses to get you ready"

"Thanks doc... aww..."

"Hey" they heard Jess's voice and all 3 looked at him standing at the door "here" he handed Lorelai her coffee "any one want something? Luke? Rory?" he asked them

"Ahh, no... I'm still in shock you got Lorelai coffee... maybe you shouldn't drink it Lorelai..." Luke told her smiling

"I think its safe... thanks Jess, but it doesn't mean we're friends now..."

"I'll be outside" he said and walked out

"Ok, Rory..." the nurses came "we're gonna move you now"

"Ok"

"How are you holding up?" she asked Luke when they followed Rory's bed

"I'm ok, I mean I have to be... right? For Rory?"

"Right, but its ok, you know... if you can't be in there with her, she'll understand..."

"I know, but I want to... I mean you know she had all those doubts after the wedding, that I was marring her because of the baby, and I don't want her to feel that way, I wanna be there for her, always... you know...?"

"She could never do better then you, Luke..."

"Luke... mom..." Rory called

"We're right behind you honey..."

(**A.N:** listen, I don't want to write the whole push, push, breathe scene... so I'll just cut right to where the nurse places little Jane in Rory's arms)

Rory started crying to the sound of the baby's cry, she was tired, exhausted actually, Luke was on the verge of tears and passing out but kept himself standing and looking strong for his poor aching wife

"Here you go mommy" the nurse said to Rory while placing the tiny little creature in her arms after cleaning her and wrapping her in a little baby robe

"Oh, my God... look at her Luke, she's so tiny... hi there little Jane... I'm your mommy..."

"She's perfect..." was all Luke could say in his chocked voice, about to burst into tears

"Yes she is honey" Lorelai said crying and laughing

"Mom you were so right... it was worth it... Luke, do you want to hold her?"

"Oh..." he panicked "I don't... I've never..." he was babbling now

"Oh, jeez... snap out of it, here, I'll help you" Lorelai said and walked to his side, she picked Jane gently "now give me your hands" she smiled and placed Jane in his arms "now watch out for her head... yeah like that"

"See, you're already doing great..." Rory encouraged him

"I can't believe how light she is..." he said enchanted with every little expression and sound she made "and look at these tiny little fingers..."

Lorelai stood next to him, one hand on his back and the other on the baby, gently adjusting her clothing "hey there pretty girl, this is your daddy... he's not much of a talker but you'll get use to it..."

"Mom..." Rory smiled

"What? I'm just preparing her..." she answered Rory and asked Luke to hold the baby "hey, it's me again..." she said to Jane "I'm your grandma... boy, are you gonna love me... I'm the coolest grandma in the whole world..." she looked up at their mocking faces and added "don't mind them Jane, they are just jealous that I'm cool and they aren't... we're gonna have so much fun you and me..."

After a few moments she put Jane in Rory's arms and kissed her forehead

"hello, Jane Danes... this is mommy..." Rory looked at her daughter

"I was thinking... Jane Lorelai..." Luke said suddenly

"Luke... I thought you said no Lorelai..."

"You did?" Lorelai jumped "I can't believe you..."

"I changed my mind, besides it's just a middle name, every one will call her Jane..."

"I love you" Rory said looking deeply into his eyes welcoming him for a long kiss

"I love you too"

"Jess, look at your little cousin..." Luke said when Jess walked in

"Congratulations, Rory, Luke..."

"Ok Rory, we're ready to move you now" the nurse said

"Ok" they all said

Emily and Richard were with Rory while Luke went outside for air followed by Lorelai

"Hey there"

"Lorelai... jeez, don't sneak up on me like that..."

"Sorry... so how are you doing?" she said rubbing his back

"Fine... I just needed a few minutes..."

"Take your time, it doesn't seem like Emily is going to leave soon"

"Yeah..."

"So, finely a father ha... how does it feel?"

"Weird..."

"I know what you mean..."

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good... happy to be a grandma..."

"But..." he searched for her eyes

"No buts, I'm happy..." she smiled at him

"I'm glad you are"

"Luke?" she said after a long silent both of them staring at nothing

"Ha?" he answered

"I'm really happy for you..."

"I know you are"

"You deserve it, you're a good man"

"Thanks, crazy lady"

"You haven't called me that in ages..."

"Yeah..."

"Feels good to hearing it though..."

"Feels good saying it"

She turned to face him and they hugged, for a while, they stood there holding each other

"How about we go inside?" she offered

"Yeah ok" he said pulling away

She kissed him on the cheek and said "congratulations daddy"

"There's only one person in this world that has permeation to call me that and its not you..."

"But..."

"Don't!" he cut her off

"I..." she tried again

"I said don't" he pointed his finger to her

"Fine" she gave up with a pout but added really quickly "daddy"

"No hope..." he said throwing his hands in the air hopeless, as the went inside

Luke sat on a chair with Jane sleeping in his arms when Lorelai walked in after saying goodbye to her parents, Rory was asleep

"Hey, I'm gonna go, I'll come back in the morning ok?"

"Yeah sure, jess driving you?"

"Yeah"

"Ok good"

"Night"

"Night"

She left and he just sat there looking at his girls sleeping peacefully, listening to their breathing fascinated with his daughter

"Hey you" Rory said opening her eyes

"Hey... your mom just left"

"Come closer" she asked and moved to make room for him on the bed

He put Jane in Rory's arms and climbed next to her, his one hand slid under her head the other on her stomach

"I'm happy Luke"

He kissed the top of her head and caressed the baby gently

"I never thought you could fall in love in seconds... how can I love some one I just saw for the first time...?"

"I never thought so too but mom always told me that this would happen..."

"I'm happy too Rory... very much..."

"I love you"

"I love you"

**__**

**_THE END _**

* * *

This is it.

Hope you liked it.

I just wanted to say that I couldn't have done this if it wasn't for your help.

So thank you for reading, and for every review you wrote.

See you in NOT A KID ANYMORE.

I'm working on my first fic, the one that almost no one reviewed, I'm changing some stuff and basically trying to make it better. It's just an idea I had in my head one night and decided to write it, but it wasn't as good as it should've been so I'm working on it.

* * *

**Thanks again **

**pink88**

* * *

* * *


End file.
